Odio
by Nahia
Summary: Dos amigos. Una traición, ¿Puede el tiempo curar sus heridas? ¿Puede hacerles enemigos mortales?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ningún animo de lucro.

¡Hola!

Este es el primer fic que escribo. Lo empecé a escribir hace un tiempo, pero al terminar el capítulo uno no sabía como seguir. Me he leído tantos fic que me pareció imposible crear algo nuevo, pero bueno, lo importante es mantener a esos dos tontos juntos¿no?

Asi que aquí va mi intento, a ver que les parece.

_**PROLOGO**_

Un simple segundo, un simple instante puede cambiar una vida.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tendo y Saotome hubieran caído dormidos de aquella

borrachera antes

de unir a sus hijos en compromiso mucho antes de que nacieran?

Dicen que tu destino está escrito, que en el mundo sólo hay una persona que

te llene y te

haga feliz, y si el destino ha decidido que esas personas acaben juntas nada

ni nadie puede

impedirlo, de una manera u otra acabarán juntos ¿o no?

Después de aquella noche de borrachera Saotome huyó con todas las cosas de

Soun para unirse

con la bella novia de Tendo, Nodoka. Tendo se despertó en medio del bosque

sin nada, tardó

días en llegar a Nerima para saber que Saotome había huido con su prometida.

Desde aquel momento juró que ningun Saotome le iba a quitar nada más, es

más, ningún miembro

de su familia tendría la más mínima relación con un Saotome, nadie le haría

perder otra vez

su honor.

- Te odio- dijo Soun para sí mismo con el rostro cargado de ira.

- ¿Estás bien Soun?

Soun se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga de toda la vida, Naoko, con su amable

sonrisa. Ella le

tendió la mano, y supo que nunca más volvería a estar solo.

Han pasado veinte años, nunca se volvió a saber nada de Saotome. Soun vive

en una apacible

casa de Nerima, donde tiene las dos cosas que más aprecia: su Dojo y sus

hijas.

Su mujer murió cuando las niñas eran aún pequeñas, la quería mucho,

afortunadamente el tiempo

y el amor de sus hijas ha ido calmando ese dolor. Pero de vez en cuando,

recuerda a aquel

muchacho moreno que era su compañero y amigo, con el que tantos momentos

había vivido y al que

tanto odiaba. Porque sabe que él volverá, pero no permitirá que un Tendo

vuelva a perder ante

un Saotome.

_**Capítulo 1: RECUERDOS**_

El frío se colaba a través de mi abrigo azul mientras el gélido viento rozaba mi piel. Hundí más mi cabeza en la bufanda mientras frotaba mis manos para intentar calentarlas ya que los guantes se negaban a desempeñar su función.

Divisé la puerta del dojo¡por fin en casa! La acera estaba sin nieve, quizá Kasumi la había quitado por la mañana.

Al abrir la puerta una sensación de calidez inundó mi cuerpo mientras cerraba la puerta para no dejar pasar el frío y la nieve.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- grité mientras me quitaba la nieve de mi cabeza y mi ropa, entonces ví las maletas. De repente aparecieron mi padre y mis hermanas con más maletas.

-¡Qué bien que hayas llegado Akane!- dijo dulcemente Kasumi- Papá ha ganado un fin de semana en un balneario y nos vamos los tres.

¿Los tres¿Por qué yo no iba¿A que venían estos favoritismos? Mi ira empezaba a crecer por momentos.

-No te enfades, Akane- respondió mi padre gimoteando como siempre- la invitación es para cuatro, pero ha llamado Sayuri para decir que al final su hermano no iría a la casa de la montaña, y que podías ir este fin de semana, creía que te apetecía mucho ir.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! Tienes razón, siento haberme enfadado de esta manera - ¡Qué bien! Podría ir a pasar un relajado fin de semana en una bonita casa de montaña, hacía tanto tiempo que quería pasar un rato sola…-y me dejas ir, así, porque sí.

-Has estado muy agobiada últimamente, creo que necesitas descansar, y si te apetece entrenar, el aire de las montañas te sentará bien- contestó mi padre como si toda la vida hubiese sido tan comprensivo.

Y así nos despedimos, deseándonos un buen viaje mutuamente, mientras se perdían por las frías calles de Nerima hasta la estación.

Corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, y empecé a guardar todo lo que necesitaba en la mochila, quería salir lo antes posible para poder pasar allí la noche, ante la ardiente chimenea, viendo los rojizos y dorados bailarines que se entrelazan en una bella danza, haciéndote pensar en el amor, en la unidad de dos almas. El amor¿qué era eso? Nunca había podido comprender ese sentimiento: como se pueden hacer tantas tonterías por una persona, siendo ésta la razón para seguir viviendo, como puedes, incluso, dar tu vida…

- Imbéciles- murmuré. Pero en cierta manera les envidiaba, se veían tan felices…y yo, a pesar de todo lo que tenía, me sentía tan vacía…tan sola…

¿Pero cómo podía sentir algo más¿Cómo podía encontrar el amor? Lo busco cada día, pero no lo encuentro, y entonces recordé las palabras de mis amigas: "tú no lo encuentras, él te encontrará a ti, cuando menos te lo esperes, en el momento menos preciso… el aparecerá, a llenar esa mitad que nos hace falta".

Todavía no había aparecido, es cierto que conocía a muchos chicos, unos eran simpáticos como Daisuke, y otros pesados como Tatewaki Kuno…pero a ninguno le podía valorar más que como a un simple amigo.

- En fin, no hay que darle más vueltas, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá- dije en voz alta mientras cogía la mochila y la bajaba hasta la puerta. Si alguien me hubiese oído habría pensado que estaba loca, pero así sentía menos miedo cuando estaba sola- si me doy prisa podré coger el autobús que me deja a tan solo media hora a pie de la cabaña – me puse el abrigo y cerré la puerta con llave, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, no recordaba la fría noche que se acercaba - ¡Aaaaaaaachis!- estornudé- creo que estoy pillando la gripe.

_**Flash back**_

Era una noche fría como ésta, pero no nevaba, un silencio sepulcral inundaba el valle. Había decidido ir a correr un poco, subí la cuesta que estaba detrás de la casa, no sabía a donde iba, pero me apetecía correr, hasta un lugar desde donde pudiese volver ya que no sería bueno que me perdiese porque sino Sayuri se preocuparía.

Iba con la cabeza gacha, intentando que el frío viento chocara con mi pelo, por aquel tiempo corto; decidí levantar la vista y ví aquella luz…era otra pequeña cabaña. Me pregunté quién viviría allí, Sayuri no me había dicho nada de que hubiera alguien tan cerca.

¡Pam! Rodé por la hierba cubierta de escarcha, noté como las pequeñas piedras del camino se clavaban en mi espalda y mis brazos. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la roca que se asomaba ligeramente entre la hierba y con la que había tropezado.

- ¡Mierda!- el tobillo me dolía mucho, no sabía si podría caminar, intenté ponerme en pie, pero fue en vano, el dolor no me permitía moverme¿Qué iba a hacer allí sola? Hacía frío¿y si no se daban cuenta de que no volvía y tenía que pasar allí sola toda la noche¿Y si enfriaba? podía notar la escarcha derritiéndose bajo mi cuerpo y calarse por mi ropa… Oí unos pasos, quizá fueran Sayuri o su padre, tenían que oírme, tenían que sacarme de allí- ¿Alguien me puede ayudar?- grité, mientras los pasos se detuvieron un momento, se empezaron a acercar a mí. Eran ligeros, probablemente fuera Sayuri, me giré para explicarle lo sucedido pero no la encontré.

En su lugar había una bonita muchacha de cabellos recogidos en una coleta y grandes ojos azules que me miraban fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, su mirada parecía que traspasaba mis ojos, que veía a través de mí. Miró mi tobillo, el cuál empezaba a hincharse y se empezó a acercar sin decir nada.

-Hola, siento haberte molestado, es que me he caído y creo que me he torcido un tobillo ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a mi cabaña?- dije señalando la cabaña de Sayuri.

Posó sus manos en mi tobillo y lo empezó a mover mientras observaba las reacciones en mi rostro. Después miró la piedra.

- Eres un poco torpe¿no?- dijo sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño. No me hacía gracia que se metieran conmigo, siempre solía defenderme pero en aquellos momentos no podía, y sobre todo, necesitaba q aquella niña para salir de allí.

-Es que iba mirando aquella cabaña¿vives tú allí?- dije intentando ser amable.

-Sí- dijo mirando el lugar donde señalaba, me dio la espalda en cuclillas, y me dijo- sube.

Con mis brazos envolví su cuello, no sabía si ella podría conmigo porque las dos éramos de la misma estatura y no parecía muy fuerte, pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando me alzó como si fuera una pluma. Apoyada en su espalda podía notar el calor de su cuerpo (supuse que para ella yo estaría helada) y cómo su corazón estaba acelerado de una manera alarmante, su rostro estaba enrojecido, supuse que aunque parecía que no le pesaba nada, el esfuerzo era considerable para ella.

Pero no decía nada, y con paso firme nos seguíamos acercando a su cabaña. Yo prefería volver con Sayuri, pero como no era la que andaba, no decidía.

Llegamos a su casa y abrió la puerta sujetándome tan solo con una mano, era increíblemente fuerte. Se oyó una voz que venía de dentro:

- ¿Has llegado ya de entrenar?

- Sí, mamá- dijo apoyándome en un cómodo sillón de lo que parecía ser una sala de estar; la chimenea estaba encendida y no podía dejar de observar los reflejos del fuego sobre el rojizo pelo de mi nueva amiga- me he encontrado una chica herida en la ladera.

Entonces apareció una mujer, enfundada en un kimono de tareas. Era muy bella, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado, unido en una trenza que formaba un moño en la nuca; sus ojos eran oscuros pero se parecían increíblemente a los de la niña, al igual que el resto de sus facciones. Tenía un aspecto muy dulce, parecido al de Kasumi, y se acercó a mí con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras me tocaba la frente sonriendo- bueno, al menos has tenido suerte y no te has resfriado ¿Qué te duele¿El tobillo?- dijo tocándolo con tremenda suavidad- no temas, no te haré daño, en seguida termino- sacó las vendas y el esparadrapo y empezó a vendar don delicadeza y agilidad- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad¿Estás en la cabaña de ahí abajo?

-Sí, estoy pasando el mes en casa de una amiga- contesté un poco cortada, aquella mujer tan amable no se porqué pero me intimidaba.

-¡Qué bien! Espero que estés disfrutando, aunque el tiempo sea un poco frío para esta época del año¿cuántos años tienes¿Catorce?

- No, sólo 12.

-¿Doce? Aparentas más, ya casi pareces una mujer.

Me ruboricé, creía que nadie se había fijado, pero mi cuerpo había empezado a desarrollarse muy a pesar mío.

-Sí, pero no quiero.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

- Porque limita mis facultades para poder llegar a ser maestra en artes marciales, me gustaría ser un chico- contesté sinceramente.

Entonces noté como aquellos enormes ojos azules me miraban fijamente, me giré para mirarla, en su cara había asombro.

-¿Tú practicas artes marciales?- preguntó acercándose a mí interesada.

- Sí, practico el estilo libre, y cuando crezca debo ser la mejor para heredar el dojo de mi padre-dije llena de orgullo- de momento nadie me ha ganado, ni siquiera un chico.

-¿No¿En serio? Yo también practico artes marciales en estilo libre- contestó ella con una sonrisa, desapareciendo totalmente su defensa inicial.

Fruncí el ceño, que yo supiera sólo había una escuela de estilo libre, y esa era la Tendo, entonces¿Por qué esta niña practicaba el mismo estilo que yo?

La miré extrañada, no sabía qué decir, después miré a su madre, su cara era totalmente distinta. Mostraba totalmente tensión y nerviosismo.

-Perdona, pero no nos has dicho como te llamabas- dijo la señora. Entonces apareció un hombre muy corpulento, vestido con un traje de entrenamiento blanco, llevaba un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza, y unas gafas atadas a las orejas. Me miró fríamente, daba miedo. Miré a la señora, esperaba una respuesta.

-Akane, Akane Tendo- murmuré.

En aquel momento pareció que el tiempo se congelaba. El hombre y la mujer palidecieron mientras la niña miraba a sus padres extrañada.

-Tendo…-musitó el hombre en apenas un susurro rompiendo el silencio, después miró a su hija-¿Crees que podrás llevarla a su cabaña? Es de noche y estarán preocupados por ella.

-Jo, papá, pero es que nunca tenemos visitas- dijo enfadada, después se volteó a mirarme- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí? Me gustaría entrenar contigo.

-Estaré quince días, pero no sé si podré con mi pie- dije mirando el tobillo con pesar. Aquella chica me caía bien, quizá a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a mí y se sentía frustrada por haber nacido chica y nunca poder dominar totalmente las artes marciales. La miré y le sonreí. Ella se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

-Bue…bueno…yo creo que en tres días ese tobillo estará bien¿Te importaría que entrenásemos entonces? Y antes que te vayas lucharemos, veremos quién es el más fuerte- dijo ella ilusionada mientras me tomaba en brazos para volver a mi cabaña.

-Ran…Ranko, lleva a esa chica a su cabaña y no la molestes. Vuelve rápido, te estaremos esperando para la cena- dijo su padre secamente mientras su madre desaparecía por el pasillo. Salí de su casa en su espalda, el frío era peor que antes, sonreí, ya no tenía miedo, sabía que volvería a casa. Miré la cabeza pelirroja que tenía delante y la abracé más fuerte, era una sensación extraña porque me sentía protegida y segura a su lado.

-Te llamas Ranko¿verdad?- la pregunté cuando llegábamos a mi cabaña.

-Sí, eso creo…y tú Akane¿no?- dijo suavemente.

-Sí- estábamos en el umbral de la cabaña, Ranko golpeó la puerta suavemente y me dejo cuidadosamente en la mecedora del porche.

- Mañana te veo, descansa. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Ranko- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla y se iba alejando lentamente, mirado hacia atrás una o dos veces.

De repente oí como se abría la puerta y apareció Sayuri.

-¡Akane¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó muy preocupada- ¡Papá, ven a ayudarme!-su padre apareció rápidamente y entre los dos me metieron hacia dentro. Les conté sin mucho detalle lo que había sucedido. Sayuri se extrañó al oír hablar de Ranko, no sabían mucho de esa familia, pero creía que tenían un hijo, no una hija. Yo le aseguré que no era así, que tenían una hija de nuestra edad que me había caído muy bien.

Ranko vino a verme cada día y me ayudó en mi rehabilitación. Era muy tímida, pero a la vez muy amable. El día antes de marcharme decidimos enfrentarnos en una pelea.

Cada vez que la recuerdo…era tan rápida, tan ágil…no pude hacer nada. Me ganó. Aquella fue mi primera y única derrota. En el suelo, tras la última patada de Ranko, me sentí tan abatida, tan miserable…en lo único que era buena, para lo único que era útil…me habían vencido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Noté como las lágrimas se perdían por mis mejillas, no podía levantarme, no podía dejar que Ranko me viera llorar. Ella era todo lo que yo quería ser, incluso encerrada como yo en un cuerpo de chica lograría dominar las artes marciales. Toqué mi pecho¡Maldito cuerpo! Desde que había empezado a cambiar mi agilidad había disminuido tanto, por mucho que me esforzaba no lograba recuperarla.

-No llores- me dijo Ranko que me miraba fijamente a los ojos- Eres linda cuando sonríes- apartó la mirada ruborizándose. (A todos nos suena¿No?)

Aquello me hizo sonreír, pero no podía evitar sentir el dolor que llevaba por dentro, y el sabor de mi boca, el sabor de la derrota.

-Gracias-dije levantándome- pero eso no importa- la miré directamente desafiante- prométeme que volverás a pelear conmigo. Me has vencido, eres la primera. Debo reconocerlo, eres muy buena. Por eso te pido que la próxima vez que venga luches conmigo de nuevo. No sé cuando podré volver, quizá sean años…pero espérame aquí, todos los años en la fecha en que me encontraste, y cuando me sienta preparada volveré y me enfrentaré a ti- sonreí ante la cara de asombro de ella- ¿Lo harás Ranko?

-Sí- musitó- te esperaré, Akane.

-Pero no entrenes mucho hasta que vuelva- dije con una sonrisa- Es hora de que te vayas, se nos ha hecho tarde, tus padres estarán preocupados y yo debería empezar a hacer las maletas- la miré de reojo. Ranko estaba allí quieta, mirándome, me apetecía abrazarla…pero ella nunca había sido muy cariñosa conmigo, aunque nunca me rechazaba- así que creo que es hora de despedirnos, pero será un hasta pronto¿De acuerdo?- la abracé, mi corazón y el suyo iban al compás, acelerados-volveré, sólo espérame.

-Claro que te esperaré- dijo en un susurro totalmente colorada. Ranko era tan graciosa, siempre tan tímida…sus ojos azules me miraban de reojo. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a verla…

_**Fin del flash back**_

El autobús paró de repente. Habíamos llegado. Sólo una pareja y yo continuábamos en el autobús al final del trayecto. Me puse la chaqueta y salí fuera, hacía más frío que en la ciudad. Me despedí del conductor y de la pareja y me dirigí hacia la pequeña cabaña que se divisaba por encima del bosque. Mi corazón latía de emoción.

Después de tanto tiempo nos volveríamos a ver¿Habría cambiado mucho¿Sería tan buena como antes o habría mejorado¿Sería capaz de vencerla?

Y la pregunta más importante¿Me seguiría esperando después de cuatro años? Quizá ni siquiera se acordaba de mí. No lo sabía, pero estaba cerca de hallar la respuesta. Miré la cabaña todavía lejos, suspiré. Ranko…

Cualquier opinión, sugerencia, o lo que sea, me encuentran en esta dirección:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, pero tal como me pasó después del primer capítulo me siento anclada, no tengo muy claro por donde seguir, asi que si lo leen, les gusta, y se les ocurre como continuar, ya saben donde encontrarme:

**_Capitulo2_: ENCUENTROS**

El cielo cada vez estaba más negro y la cabaña se veía igual, por más que siguiese, el camino parecía multiplicarse a cada paso, mis piernas cada vez estaban más cansadas y la nieve me llegaba por encima de los tobillos y seguía aumentando a cada segundo; notaba la nieve acumulada encima de mi gorro, la mochila destrozándome los hombros, los dedos congelados intentaban hallar calor en los bolsillos…era inútil, al menos me faltaban quince minutos para llegar, aunque cada vez podía ver la entrada de la cabaña con más claridad, mientras mi corazón se iba encogiendo poco a poco hasta casi pararse: estaba vacía. A pesar del cansancio aceleré el paso, quizá la vista estuviese jugándome una mala pasada, quizá fuese tarde y se había ido a casa…o quizá, lo más posible, es que se hubiese olvidado. Aunque no podía reprocharle nada: habían pasado cuatro años.

Las promesas se olvidan, a veces lo que es importante para una persona no lo es tanto para otra.

Un sonido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo y que se me erizase la piel: aullidos de coyote. Sabía que había coyotes por aquellas montañas, pero nunca había visto ninguno, a pesar de eso me horrorizaba la idea de encontrarme con uno. Otro aullido. Sonaba tan cerca…sonaba a presa cazada, a sangre fresca. Miré alrededor rápidamente: no vi ninguno. Aún así agarré con fuerza el bastón de esquiar y volví a dirigir la vista hacia la cabaña. Ahí estaba: con su pelaje grisáceo, olisqueando algo en el suelo, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Agarré más fuerte el bastón y tintineó al chocar con mi pulsera. Sus orejas se levantaron, sus ojos inyectados en sangre me buscaron, sus colmillos blancos recubiertos de rojo se veían amenazantes. Parecía dudar, miró al suelo. Me miró a mí. Y entonces me di cuenta: había una persona inconsciente, sólo podía ver su espalda con un profundo arañazo en carne viva. Tenía que ayudarla, estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta de la cabaña, si lograba distraer o herir al coyote, coger a la persona y meterla en la casa…desde allí llamaría al guardabosques para que ahuyentase a los coyotes…no había tiempo, tiré la mochila hacia la puerta quedando a unos centímetros tirada en el suelo.

Llegó lo más difícil, acercarse. Agarré el bastón con fuerza mientras notaba que el pulso empezaba a fallar, el miedo se iba apoderando del mí, no podía dejar que me dominase. Era cuestión de segundos, tenía que salvarle. Esa persona apenas se movía, podía estar gravemente herida, o quizá sufrir una hipotermia…tenía que actuar, de todas formas tendría que hacer frente al coyote para llegar a la puerta. Una oportunidad: correr, golpear, cogerle y correr hasta la cabaña. Noté las llaves en el bolsillo. Era ahora o nunca.

Corrí hacia el coyote, él se abalanzó sobre mí, cerré los ojos y golpeé con el bastón con las dos manos como en un combate de kendo, con todas mis fuerzas, mi vida dependía de ello. Oí el golpe seco al caer el coyote al suelo, sólo entonces abrí los ojos y corrí, sin mirar atrás, sin notar mis piernas, sólo la tensión de todos mis músculos, notando que ellos sabían que podía ser lo único que hiciesen en la vida. Me agaché de lado para coger el cuerpo, pesaba más de lo que pensaba y me hizo frenar, tuve que agacharme y colocarlo a mi espalda, cuando me levanté, oí un aullido que me heló la sangre. Mis músculos se tensaron y a penas me podía mover, el miedo me paralizo, notaba al coyote detrás de mí, acercándose lentamente, olfateando en mi espalda el olor a sangre…si solo algo me ayudara a moverme.

-Corre…-la voz susurrante en mi oído hizo que despertase de mi shock y me infló de una energía que hizo que en segundos alcanzase la puerta, y la abriese con mis manos aun temblando sosteniendo las llaves. En el último momento alargué la mano y logré meter mi mochila en la casa. Al oír la cerradura de la puerta caí de rodillas sobre el suelo, jadeando, sintiendo frío, calor…sintiéndome viva, más viva que en cualquier momento de mis dieciséis años.

Oí arañar la puerta y giré mi cabeza con miedo, como si ese animal pudiese atravesar la puerta blindada. Ojos azules. Dos ojos azules semicerrados miraban sin ver, su mirada era tan penetrante, me traspasaba.

-Gracias-dijo en un susurro ronco mientras cerraba los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento y se deslizaba por mi espalda hasta quedar tendido sobre el suelo.

Por primera vez fui consciente de que no sólo me había salvado a mí, sino que algo dentro me hizo salvar otra vida. Me daba miedo tocarle, aunque sabía que debía ayudarle porque había perdido mucha sangre. Miedo. Todos los chicos en el fondo me daban miedo, aunque sabía que era mucho más fuerte que ellos, me había entrenado para ello, para superar el miedo a lo desconocido, del que ellos formaban parte. Había superado con creces su fuerza física, pero nunca su miedo.

Pero aquel muchacho…era extraño. Sentía que en el fondo podía hacerlo, que el me necesitaba, esos ojos…me eran tan conocidos y a la vez tan desconocidos, había tanto agradecimiento en ellos, y a la vez tanto orgullo…aparté el mechón que tapaba parte de su rostro, rozándolo sin querer, tan suave y tan frío… Yo también estaba helada, los dos necesitábamos calor rápido, sino enfermaríamos, pero antes llamé al guardabosques para que se deshiciera de ese coyote que seguía arañando la puerta y aullando.

Coloqué al muchacho sobre el sofá, boca abajo, con la herida al aire, estaba cogiendo cada vez peor aspecto. Encendí rápidamente el fuego, tenía la ropa calada por el contacto del chico, él estaba mojado hasta los huesos, tendríamos que cambiarnos. Rápidamente abrí mi mochila y saqué un chándal, me alejé del chico por miedo a que despertase mientras me cambiaba. Me quité la ropa, me sequé rápidamente con una toalla y me puse muy rápido la ropa mientras miraba de reojo el sofá.

Necesitaba ropa para él. Me daba demasiada vergüenza coger ropa del padre de Sayuri, así que decidí ponerle la única prenda de mi mochila que le serviría, mi yukata.

Me acerqué al sofá con la toalla y el yukata. Llegaba la parte más difícil: debía cambiarle de ropa. Le quité con cuidado la camiseta roja rasgada, definitivamente de momento no podía ponerle nada por encima de la espalda, primero tendría que curar la herida. Me levanté y me acerqué a sus pies; empecé a tirar de su pantalón que se fue deslizando por sus piernas poco a poco hasta dejarle en boxers. Me sonrojé, notaba mi cara ardiendo, nunca había tenido un chico así de cerca, y menos tan ligero de ropa. Sólo esperaba que los boxers estuvieran secos. Alargué la mano para tocar el borde de los boxers, rozando accidentalmente sus muslos, duros, fuertes, ardiendo…notaba mi cara a punto de explotar y el pulso temblarme, me di cuenta que mi mano llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí parada. El bóxer estaba seco y era lo único que importaba. Le empecé a poner los pantalones por los pies, cuando ya había pasado la rodilla, apoyé su torso sobre mi hombro levantándole lo suficiente para acabar de ponerle los pantalones y le dejé de nuevo con delicadeza.

Había llegado la hora de poner en práctica el curso de verano de primeros auxilios que había hecho con el doctor Tofu para poder curarme a mí misma y ahorrarme las múltiples visitas que hacía a la semana. Saqué el botiquín que solía llevar conmigo y me senté en una silla al lado del muchacho. Cogí el agua oxigenada y empecé a limpiar la herida con una gasa, la cara del chico empezó a contraerse mostrando dolor y soltando leves gemidos. Yo intentaba hacerlo cada vez más suavemente, no quería hacerle daño, sabía que aquello debía dolerle mucho. De repente abrió los ojos unos milímetros intentando esbozar una sonrisa y alargando la mano, intentando tocarme, noté sus dedos fríos y ásperos rozándome la cara.

-Mamá tranquila, he salido de peores de ésta.

Y volvió a desmayarse, cayendo su mano entre las mías, intentando agarrarse a una de ellas. Le cogí una mano mientras con la otra le curaba. Terminé. Su rostro estaba sudoroso y respiraba agitadamente, toqué su frente, ardía. Tenía fiebre. Fui a por un barreño de agua fría y le eché hielos, hundí la compresa en ella y la coloque sobre su frente. Aquello no era suficiente, necesitaba que tomase un antibiótico, tenía mi cantimplora y la pastilla, sólo tenía que despertarle. Pero estaba tan cansada…miré el reloj, eran las cuatro. Llevaba sin parar desde las siete, mi cuerpo dejaba de responder resentido por el ejercicio físico del día, realmente estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba.

Despertarle. Empecé a agitarle suavemente, pero no reaccionaba, no podía mojarle con agua fría porque empeoraría su estado. Le cubrí con una manta mientras pensaba que la única opción era abofetearle. Saqué fuerzas de donde no las había y le di un bofetón. No reaccionó. Mi cabeza empezaba a irse, al intentar levantarme para ir a la cama tropecé y caí sobre el muchacho de golpe. Él abrió los ojos ligeramente mirándome, mi cabeza empezó a recordar esa mirada, pero aquello no importaba, había logrado despertarle.

-Por favor, abre la boca y tómate esto, te hará bien- dije acercando la pastilla y la cantimplora a su boca. Él abrió la boca y yo le di la pastilla y el agua. Lo tragó, cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y esbozando una sonrisa susurró:

-Akane.

Cerró los ojos, y sin saber porqué me sentí segura finalmente, en casa, por fin todo estaba bien, lo había logrado y me dejé llevar por el cansancio de mis músculos y el calor que empezaba a llenar la habitación. Mis fuerzas se habían agotado. Caí dormida sobre él dejándome llevar en las manos de Morfeo.

Me despertaron los golpes de la puerta, al principio los acoplé a mi sueño, hasta que el ruido aumentó y me di cuenta que eran reales. Abrí los ojos rápidamente mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo. Y entonces vi su rostro: el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos hacia un lado, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz respingona, sus labios entreabiertos…era realmente guapo. No como esos que salen en las revistas, que son atractivos por su forma de vestir, de peinarse, de actuar, un estereotipo estereotipado…él tenía una belleza normal, marcada por la armonía del conjunto, por la sencillez…

La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Me levanté ágilmente, sacudiendo la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente y corrí hacia la puerta, mientras cogía las llaves del mueble de la entrada y giraba la cerradura. Era el guardabosques.

-¿Está bien, señorita? Ayer cuando nos llamó parecía bastante alterada y hoy no nos abría la puerta.

-Lo siento, acabé exhausta y me dormí. No he oído que llamaba hasta ahora.

-Está bien, nos había preocupado. De todas maneras mencionó ayer algo de un herido y he traído al médico del pueblo por si necesitaban ayuda.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias y pasen. El herido está en el sofá- me hice a un lado de la puerta dejando que entrasen, cerré la puerta y les llevé hasta el sofá. No pude evitar que unos cuantos copos de nieve entrasen en casa. Estornudé. El médico miró al muchacho y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Cuánto tiempo muchachito¡Hay que ver cómo has crecido!- dijo arrodillándose a su lado y abriendo el maletín- veamos que tal estás.

Yo me alejé un poco mientras le examinaba. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y no paraba de pensar en que lo de anoche no había sido más que un mal sueño. Pero al girarme comprobé que todo era real. El médico le tomaba el pulso y la temperatura.

- Vaya señorita, ha hecho un buen trabajo, aunque este chico es duro como una roca, no hubiera aguantado si no le hubiese curado la herida y bajado la fiebre¿quién le enseñó? Es usted muy joven para estar estudiando Medicina- dijo sonriéndome.

-Hacía demasiadas visitas al médico, que es amigo de la familia, y él me enseñó tratamientos básicos.

-Un buen médico, Ranma le debe la vida, chica. ¿Podría pedirle un favor? Sé por las historias que circulan por el pueblo que los padres de este niño se han ido a buscar no sé que agua mágica a China, mejor no pregunte- dijo poniendo cara de circunstancia- pero el hecho es que este muchacho está sólo y necesita que le limpien las heridas y tomar la medicación¿Podría ocuparse de él? Déle una de éstas después de cada comida y límpiele las heridas una vez al día.

- Si, bueno, yo no soy de aquí, tan sólo pienso quedarme unos días…

-Tranquila, en tres días estará bien, como ya le he dicho es un chico muy fuerte, seguramente se despierte esta tarde.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, si tengo alguna duda le llamaré-les dije acompañándoles a la puerta. Estornudé. El médico me miró de reojo.

-Usted también cuídese¿de acuerdo? Tome esto, nuestro amigo necesita de su ayuda.

-Muchas gracias. Les llamaré sin surge algún problema.

-De nada, ya tiene nuestro número- me dijo el guardabosques despidiéndose con la mano y alejándose hacia el coche. El médico no se movió.

-Tenga paciencia con él, señorita, es un chico complicado- dijo mirando al muchacho que dormía en el sofá- pero es un buen chico. Cuídese, adiós.-y dio la vuelta dejándome sin saber que decir. Cuando vi alejarse el coche cerré la puerta.

Miré al muchacho que descansaba tranquilo en el sofá y decidí que si tenía que hacer de enfermera debería acondicionarlo todo. Encendería la chimenea de la habitación principal, subiría al chico allí, le cambiaría el vendaje, me daría un buen baño y comería algo. Mis tripas habían empezado a gruñir, y encima seguía ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

Llevé mis cosas a la habitación de Sayuri y encendí la chimenea de la habitación principal. Coloqué unas sabanas limpias en la cama y llevé el botiquín con todo lo que necesitaba. Por último bajé a por el chico.

Parecía mejor que ayer, respiraba tranquilo, no había gotas de sudor visibles en su rostro y su temperatura corporal era ligeramente por encima de la media. Me pareció que pesaba menos que ayer, subí lentamente las escaleras al segundo piso por miedo a despertarlo. Cuando le deposité en la cama él pareció murmurar algo, pero no le entendí. Le empecé a limpiar de nuevo la herida, parece que se iba cerrando correctamente¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba¿Ranma? Eso creo. Genial, tres días ocupándose de un desconocido que parecía no tener buen carácter. Y encima me ponía nerviosa. No como solían ponerme de nerviosa el resto de los chicos, sino de una manera distinta: tenía miedo de encariñarme con él. Me había pasado desde que era pequeña con los animales heridos que encontraba, los llevaba a casa, los curaba, los cuidaba, y luego lloraba y lloraba al tener que dejarlos libres de nuevo. Terminé.

Decidí darme un buen baño, la noche de ayer había sido tan extraña. Ranko. Por primera vez desde que vi el coyote volví a pensar en ella. No había aparecido. No había ni una nota, un mensaje, nada. Se había ido. O quizá nunca había aparecido, quizá se olvidó de mí desde el momento que salí de su vida. Cerré los ojos y la vi delante de mí, con sus ojos azules mirándome mientras pronunciaba mi nombre, como hacía cuatro años. Y de repente, sin casi darme cuenta, sus ojos se mantuvieron y su cuerpo desapareció, dando lugar a uno más alto, más fuerte…y una voz ronca pronunció mi nombre. "Akane". Me estremecí, reconocí la voz y a su dueño de inmediato, sólo le había oído hablar en tres ocasiones, pero fue igual a anoche, la escena vino a mi mente: yo sobre él, intentando darle la medicina, sus ojos entreabiertos…azules, de un azul tan intenso como sólo había visto una vez cuatro años antes. Y dijo mi nombre. ¿Cómo no había caído hasta ese momento¿Cómo podía saber ese chico mi nombre? Estaba segura de no haberle visto nunca, lo recordaría, y sin embargo él me había reconocido¿O estaba delirando y había mencionado el nombre de una persona conocida y coincidía con el de ella, tal como momentos antes la había llamado mamá?

Lo raro es que me parecía conocido y a la vez estaba segura de no haberlo visto en mi vida. Lo único que conocía era su mirada. Ranko. ¿Quizá ese muchacho tenía algo que ver con ella?

Mi piel empezaba a arrugarse y el dolor de cabeza se iba acrecentando por momentos. Ese chico me iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas. Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla para ir hasta mi cuarto, sacudí mi pelo con una toalla quitándole la humedad sobrante dejándolo después caer sobre mis hombros. No podía utilizar el secador porque podía despertar al chico, así que lo tendría que dejar secar al aire. Metí la ropa sucia en la lavadora y vi la camiseta del chico, totalmente rasgada y ensangrentada, no merecía la pena lavarla, después la recogería y la tiraría a la basura.

Salí del baño lentamente, con miedo de hacer mucho ruido. Me giré en dirección a mi cuarto, peinándome el pelo. De repente me pareció que unos pasos me seguían, recordándome el coyote del día anterior. Me quedé paralizada, la pesadilla no podía volverse a repetir, no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Lentamente decidí mirar hacia atrás.

Apoyándose en la pared, con tan sólo los pantalones de mi yukata puestos y el torso desnudo, se paro a dos pasos de mí y levantó la mirada, haciendo un contacto fugaz con mis ojos para bajarlos de nuevo. Se sonrojó visiblemente, mientras yo intentaba taparme más con la toalla, aquello estaba superando mis límites, al menos había tenido la decencia de bajar la mirada¿pero cómo se había atrevido a mirarme así casi sin ropa?

La ira contenida por tantos años contra todos los chicos que peleaban conmigo cada mañana para conseguirme como "trofeo" se apoderó de mí y le di un bofetón. Cayó al suelo. ¿Qué había hecho?

Esto lo escribí hace un año, y desde entonces no he podido continuarlo, no sé cómo hacerlo, asi que si alguien tiene tiempo para ayudarme se lo agradecería mucho porque ya me han pedido algunas personas que lo continúe y no me gusta dejarlos a medias, q se lo mal que se pasa!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!

Hace mucho abandoné este proyecto con la esperanza de seguirlo algun día, mucha gente me ha escrito animandome a que lo hiciera así que aquí va un intento. Ya sé que es muy corto pero es que me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión, ya que como lo dejé hace año y medio y he estado con otro fic, no sé si lo estoy enfocando de una manera diferente. También me gustaría un fic más abierto en que vosotros me dieseis vuestras opiniones de qué quereis y yo con toda la información elijo por mayoría. Bueno, solo son ideas. Espero vuestras opiniones : 3: SILENCIO

"Akane, eres una chica, no deberías ser tan violenta". Las palabras tantas veces repetidas por Kasumi sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras observaba al chico que yacía a mis pies. No se movía.

No le había dado tan fuerte…¿o sí? Me agaché agarrando fuertemente la toalla y le tomé el pulso, era normal pero su piel quemaba, debía ser hora de su medicación. "Organización, Akane, organización, no pierdas los nervios" me dije a mí misma. Primero me pondría algo decente, luego me ocuparía de él. Fui hacia el cuarto echando de vez en cuando leves vistazos al chico, realmente se veía tan indefenso allí tirado…Dios, se me estaba metiendo en la cabeza de mala manera. "No es un animalito, Akane, es un CHICO". Fruncí el ceño: todos son iguales, por muy monos que sean. Abrí los ojos de golpe, lo consideraba…¿mono? Oh, no, esto no iba nada bien. Me metí en mis jeans y me puse una camiseta de manga larga blanca, ligeramente entallada que Kasumi me había metido en la maleta. A decir verdad, Kasumi me había metido la mayor parte de la ropa que casi no me ponía por marcar demasiado mi figura. Suspiré, ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que ella no era una chica normal?

Volví al pasillo donde el muchacho seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Pasé su brazo derecho por encima de mi hombro y le levanté. Poco a poco le arrastré hasta la cama, aparté las sabanas, le tumbé y le cubrí con ellas. Su respiración se había agitado un poco. ¡Seguro que era por mi culpa! Mi estómago rugió y me sonrojé, tenía que preparar algo para comer. Era la hora de la medicina de Ranma y al ser antibiótico debía comer algo antes, bajaría e intentaría calentar algo de lo que Kasumi me había preparado. Si había algo en la nevera quizá podría intentar preparar algo para acompañarlo, ¿Qué le gustaría a Ranma? Si hubiese huevos podría coger un par de ellos y… ¡Un momento! Aquella no era yo, parecia…¡parecía Kasumi! ¿Y desde cuándo había empezado a preocuparme así por él?

-Estupido instinto protector…- farfullé mientras rebuscaba en mi mochila para poder sacar las tarteras. Las saqué y las coloqué en el frigorífico dejando una fuera. Comprobé que había algunas verduras, leche y huevos. Cogí un par para hacerlos hervidos. ¿Y si además preparaba unas verduras salteadas?

Saqué varias cosas y empecé a cortarlas sobre la tabla de madera: los trozos eran demasiado irregulares pero para ser la primera vez no estaba mal. Puse un poco de aceite en el wok y mientras se calentaba metí los huevos en el microondas. El wok empezó a echar humo y vertí las verduras. Sobre el mostrador había una botella que parecía de vino. Aquello le daría un toque más profesional al plato. Cogí la botella y dejé caer el líquido sin control. De repente estalló en llamas y me aparté como pude, me quedé estática viendo como las llamas crecían cada vez más. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Akane, reacciona!

¡Aparta de ahí!- me giré para ver al chico saltar desde la parte superior de las escaleras y caer a la planta inferior como si nada, para continuar su carrera, llevándose en ella la manta que desde la noche anterior estaba en el sofá para tirarla sobre el wok. Para mi sorpresa el fuego se apagó instantáneamente- ¿Estás loca o qué?- gritó el muchacho que ahora se encontraba tan solo a dos pasos de mí. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Pero mi ira pudo con mi curiosidad.

¡Sólo fue un accidente! Intentaba preparar unas verduras y no se porqué se incendiaron al echar vino blanco de esta botella- dije encarándole. El muchacho miró por unos segundos la botella y sacó una sonrisa burlona.

¿Vino blanco? ¿Acaso has leído la etiqueta?- dijo cogiéndola de la encimera- ¡Es vinagre! ¿No sabes cocinar o qué? ¿No sabes que no puedes echar vinagre al aceite hirviendo?

Pues no, no lo sabía, ¡Hazlo tú si eres tan inteligente!- dije dejándole a un lado de mi camino para ir a encender el microondas.

¡Encima de que te ayudo!¡ Al menos podías darme las gracias!- le puse un par de minutos a los huevos- ¿Qué es lo que has puesto a calentar? ¿No serán…?

La puerta del microondas salió volando por los aires y estuvo a punto de decapitarme de no haber sido lanzada al suelo. El chico se había tirado contra mí tirándome sobre la alfombra justo a tiempo. Abrí los ojos atemorizada por lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Dos ojos azules me miraban preocupados.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin moverse. Noté como toda la tensión acumulada durante aquellas veinticuatro horas luchaba por salir a través de mis ojos. Noté una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla. El chico se quedó desconcertado por unos segundos, después esbozó una dulce sonrisa que mantuvo mientras se alzaba. Me tendió una mano- Siento lo de antes- dijo con la vista girada hacia un lado y ligeramente sonrojado- pero me desperté de repente y me llegó el olor a quemado…- me miró con una sonrisa tímida- me asusté, eso es todo.

Yo…-dije tomando su mano, al hacerlo noté un leve escalofrío, luego la fuerza que él me proporcionó para que me levantase, era fuerte, muy fuerte- no debería haberlo intentado…me quedé en estado de shock y luego empezaste a gritarme y…

Olvidemos todo, ¿De acuerdo?- se apoyó en la encimera- me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome- dijo tendiéndome la mano que le quedaba libre.

Yo soy Akane, Akane Tendo- dije estrechando su mano con una sonrisa. Había sido muy brusca con él. Debía recordar que estaba herido. Su rostro mostraba completo asombro.

¿Akane?- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Es cierto? ¿Eres tú?

Aquello me dejó totalmente desconcertada y la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunté enarcando una ceja.

El muchacho retiró su mano que hacía rato había quedado libre para llevársela detrás de la cabeza. Miró al techo con un súbito interés, sonrojándose de nuevo.

- En realidad…


	4. Chapter 4

Wola!

Este es un poco más largo que el anterior, como veréis he cambiado el narrador, algo muy raro en mí que siempre escribo en primera persona como Akane, lo he intentado! Es un Ranma un poco distinto pero conserva gran parte del Ranma de siempre, o al menos eso he intentado.

_**CAPITULO 4: MENTIRAS**_

¿Qué podía decirle? La miré por unos segundos observando, calculando… comparándola con mis recuerdos. ¿Realmente era aquella niña?

-Yo… en realidad…-las palabras murieron de nuevo en mis labios, no sabía qué decirle. ¿Se acordaría de mí después de tanto tiempo? Y si era así… ¿Cómo explicarle que…? Miré sus ojos expectantes.

-Quizá diga una tontería , pero ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Ranko?- la respuesta era más que evidente pero si le decía la verdad ella se asustaría como todos y entonces volvería a estar solo. Busqué la solución más fácil en aquel momento.

- Sí, es mi hermana- dije evitando mirarla a los ojos, no podía mentirla como si nada, nunca se me había dado bien.

- ¿Eres su hermano?- dijo cogiéndome las manos- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha cambiado mucho? ¿Cuánto ha mejorado?

- ¿Sigues interesada en las artes?- aquello me sorprendía, es cierto que para mí eran mi vida, quizá también porque era lo único que tenía, pero que ella siguiese practicándolas…debía resultarle muy difícil. Para mí era casi imposible pelear con mi cuerpo de chica con toda mi capacidad: las extremidades más cortas, la fuerza limitada, la fragilidad ósea…

- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Soy la heredera del estilo Mutsabetsu Kakuto Tendo, entreno todos los días para en el futuro tomar las riendas del negocio familiar- dijo de forma altanera, debía estar muy orgullosa de ello.

-Un Dojo- vi su cara de asombro e intenté arreglarlo lo antes posible- Ranko me lo contó- aquello iluminó su cara de nuevo, brindándome una bonita sonrisa. Me quedé perdido mirando sus labios. Era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Me sonrojé visiblemente, lo que provocó que ella soltase una risita. Parecía divertirse.

- ¿Qué más te contó?

Dudé por unos segundos, intentando recordar cada momento de aquellos días.

-Te encontró en la nieve herida y te llevó a casa, entrenabais según creo y hubo un combate- vi como se sonrojaba, ¿todavía seguía dolida por aquello?- y bueno, no sé mucho más. ¡Auchh!- dije notando un dolor en la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo acercándose con cara preocupada, sin llegar a tocarme. Miró su reloj-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era? Vuelve a la cama. Enseguida te llevo algo de comer y las pastillas.

- Ni loco- dije decidido, a pesar del dolor de la espalda sabía que la explosión de la casa sería mayor dolor.

-¿Por qué?

- No quiero saltar por los aires.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- No insinuó nada, lo afirmo- dije- como intentes cocinar algo a saber qué puede pasar, no puedo estar cuidando de ti en todo momento.

- ¿Cuidando de mí?-dijo elevando el tono de voz- ¿Te recuerdo quién ha estado cuidando de ti las últimas horas? ¿Quién te salvo de una muerte segura?

-¿Quién te pidió que lo hicieras?- dije lleno de ira, sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir no tenía ningún sentido- Haberme dejado allí si lo que querías era echármelo en cara.

Se acercó un poco más, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Echártelo en cara? ¿Qué tipo de ser humano crees que soy yo? No soy tan insensible como otros- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Tocado.

- ¿Qué soy insensible? Te recuerdo que hace unos minutos casi mueres decapitada por tu estupidez, ¿crees que tal cómo estoy debería estar haciendo de tu ángel de la guarda? ¿Por qué crees que estoy así?- la fiebre estaba aumentando mi estado de ira, el calor me abrasaba, haciendo enfurecerme cada vez más- ¿Crees que me gusta estar bajo la nieve durante horas delante de una cabaña deshabitada?¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué divertido! No sé como no lo hago todos los días- dije con un tono irónico- ¡si hubieses aparecido antes nada de esto hubiese pasado!

Tras el grito la habitación quedó en silencio. Sólo se oía arder la madera de la chimenea. Miré sus ojos marrones desafiante, triunfal, esperando que ella rogase perdón. Lágrimas. Noté la punzada en el corazón. Hundido.

-Siento haberte causado tantas molestias…-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Noté mi corazón estremecerse, ablandarse, convirtiéndome de nuevo en un ser humano que siente. Debilidad. ¿Era por eso que la había esperado todos esos años delante de aquella cabaña? Quizá porque aparte de mi madre era la única persona con la que actuaba como un ser humano y me hacía sentir débil, débil porque no quería que sufrieran, quería protegerlas…pero, ¿por qué a ella también? En aquel momento sólo deseaba volver a verla sonreír.

-No fue ninguna…molestia-dije mirando hacia otro lado-yo…no quería decir eso…no me encuentro bien y…

-No tienes porqué disculparte-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla- siempre…causo problemas- me quedé estático pensando en cuántas veces había repetido las mismas palabras ante mi madre: la maldición, la amazona, U-chan, Hibiki, el pato…-sólo calentaré esto que ya está cocinado y en envase de plástico, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

Se acercó a mí y tomando mi brazo lo pasó por detrás de su cuello, estableciendo de nuevo contacto y esta vez de una manera no accidental. Noté su cuerpo en continuo roce con el mío, su calidez, su aroma a… ¿cerezos? No pude evitar sonreír mientras subíamos las escaleras al recordar las excursiones que solía hacer de pequeño con mi madre el día Sakura, cómo corría, cómo jugaba con otros niños…debieron ser mis últimos momentos con otras personas ajenas a la familia. Después se inició el entrenamiento y con él…la maldición. Observé la cabellera azulada que estaba debajo de mi barbilla y no pude evitar sonreír. Gracias por hacerme sentir así de nuevo. No podía saberlo, no debía enterarse nunca de la verdad.

- ¿Estás bien?-dijo mientras me depositaba de nuevo sobre la cama y me ayudaba a tumbarme mientras me colocaba las almohadas para que estuviese más cómodo.

-Mejor, gracias-dije con una sonrisa aunque la espalda me quemaba- mi medicación…

-No te preocupes, ahora me ocupo de todo, te traigo la comida y la medicación y cuando termines fregaré todo y comeré algo, todo ha sido tan rápido que…

-¿Por qué no comes conmigo?- ella me miró sorprendida- es una tontería que esperes, tú también debes de estar hambrienta y no es muy divertido comer solo-aunque si la compañía es mi padre lo prefiero, añadí para mí mismo. Me miró por unos segundos. Después un inicio de sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y empecé a sentirme mucho mejor.

-Creía que preferirías no estar conmigo, después de todo estás así por mi culpa- así que era por eso, como siempre mi estúpida bocaza había hablado más de la cuenta- enseguida vuelvo.

La vi marcharse por la puerta dejando esta abierta, oí sus pasos bajar los escalones mientras tarareaba una canción. Había cambiado, pero no tanto. El cambio parecía más bien físico, pero eso no supondría ningún problema. Su imagen en toalla acudió de repente a mi cabeza, sin ningun motivo: cómo la recorrí de arriba abajo, observando las curvas que se insinuaban debajo de la toalla, tan femeninas, tan sutiles, tan…agité mi cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, notando como mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera desconocida para mí, al fin y al cabo, desde que la conocí no había estado en contacto con una chica que no fuera mi madre y aquello era muy distinto. Estaba la amazona, pero aquella vez temía demasiado por mi vida, y Uchan…siempre había creído que era un chico y me costaría mucho aceptar su realidad femenina. En cambio ella…Noté como una parte de mi cuerpo empezaba a recoger la sangre del resto del cuerpo como había leído en los libros de naturales, tan sólo recordando a mi amiga de niñez, provocando que mi sangre aumentara su temperatura. No podía estar pasándome esto, antes, ante el inicio de esta reacción de mi cuerpo había podido frenarlo gracias a la concentración y la relajación…pero ahora, por más que lo intentase, mi mente calenturienta no borraba su imagen de mi cabeza, incluso se atrevió a más imaginándose como sería lo que se ocultase tras esa toalla, la verdad era que las sensaciones que sentía eran realmente placenteras si no fuera por el bulto apremiante entre las piernas. Sabía como solucionarlo, pero no lo había hecho antes. No me permitía esa debilidad humana llamada placer, pero ahora mismo quemaba tanto…

Noté los pasos de ella subiendo ágilmente las escaleras. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Tranquilizarme, autocontrol, recuerda tu entrenamiento. Me senté como pude para que mi estado no se notase a través de las sábanas. Tenía calor mucho calor. Vi al motivo de aquellos impulsos aparecer en la puerta.

-¿He tardado mucho?-dijo con una sonrisa y cargada con una bandeja. Un par de ideas descabelladas se pasaron por mi cabeza. Es por la fiebre, es por la fiebre…me repetí a mí mismo una y otra vez.

-No.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo dejando la comida en una mesa cercana para sentarse a mi lado en la cama- estás muy sonrojado.

-Debe ser la fiebre-dije intentando disimular mi estado. Había recuperado el sentido común y era cuestión de un par de minutos que todo volviese a la normalidad. El contacto de su mano en mi frente provocó un leve respingo.

-Estás ardiendo-dijo tajantemente. Gracias, eso ya lo sabía. Cogió la bandeja y la situó para que pudiese comer, dándome un par de palillos.

-¿La has comprado hecha?-dije ya casi en mis plenas facultades y avergonzándome de mi estado animal de unos momentos antes. Aquella era mi amiga, el único amigo que había tenido en la vida y mi mente se ponía a…Debía ser por la fiebre. Sólo eso podía explicar un instinto tan animal, similar al estado de ira que había adoptado unos minutos antes- está realmente buena-dije probando un par de trozos de carne.

-No, la preparó Kasumi-dijo ella mirando la comida.

-¿Quién es Kasumi?-dije intrigado-¿Es el nombre de tu madre?

-No, es mi hermana mayor- apartó su mirada de mí y miró la nieve que caía por la ventana-mi madre murió hace años.

-Lo siento…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y me pregunté que pensamientos habían producido esa sonrisa. Quería saber, quería preguntar tantas cosas…quería conocerla, confiar en ella…aunque eso se me hubiese prohibido desde el día que la conocí.

Esto es todo por el momento, seguramente tendré un montón de críticas por lo de Ranma, pero es que quería presentarle humano, el Ranma de este fic es casi más solitario que el verdadero, en la montaña, sin nadie…Akane es el único contacto que ha tenido con la realidad, y bueno, es un adolescente, es la primera mujer que ve así…el primer enfrentamiento con la realidad: que el amigo que esperó es una mujer y…bueno, ya basta de justificarme, salió así, a saber en que estaría pensando…ja,ja,ja. Hasta el próximo. Ya sabéis, criticas, comentarios, abucheos…a Si son malas críticas…se aceptan, pero intentad tener un poco de tacto, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

Wola!

Aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic, parece que de momento ya lo tengo un poco encaminado por fin, sólo espero que el camino que he elegido os guste.

Cambio de personaje

_**Capítulo 5: PENSAMIENTOS**_

Recordaba esos días en que mamá preparaba la comida y nos íbamos a comer al campo de una manera tan nítida que parecía increíble que hubiesen pasado diez años desde su muerte. La comida de Kasumi se parecía, pero nunca podría igualarla. Tenía pocos recuerdos de ella tan nítidos como aquel. Alguna noche cuando me arropaba o cuando me ayudaba a aprender a leer. Pero eso era todo. No recordaba su olor, ni su tacto, ni el color de sus ojos si no fuese por las fotografías. Todos decían que era igual que ella y nunca entendí porqué entonces era la favorita de mi padre.

Un recuerdo largamente enterrado surgió de nuevo, no recordaba cuántos años tenía…

Flash back

Papá había prometido que vendría a leerme un cuento. Mamá estaba triste aquellos días, según decía el otoño la deprimía, y papá se había ofrecido a ocuparse de nosotras. Tenía sueño y papá no aparecía, así que decidí acercarme a su habitación a llamarle. La puerta estaba entreabierta, papá y mamá hablaban, no estaba bien interrumpir las conversaciones de los mayores, así que me senté en la puerta a esperar que acabasen.

P- No puedes ponerte así cada vez que llega esta época, las niñas te necesitan- su voz sonaba cansada- hazlo por ellas.

M- Sabes que no puedo, temo que aparezcan, estoy muy nerviosa.

P- No aparecerán, se llevaron todo, no hay nada aquí que les interese.

M- Las niñas…nunca deben enterarse de esto, nunca deben acercarse a ellos.

P- Te prometo que así será- dijo acercándose y besando su cabeza. Ella sujetó la mano que papá había apoyado en su hombro.

M- ¿La quieres?- dijo en un murmullo, su voz sonaba tan triste, tan distinta de la que siempre había escuchado…

P- No- afirmó con rotundidad- desapareció de mi vida, no quiero saber nada de ellos, si algún día aparecen…no sé de qué seré capaz, como toquen a una sola de nuestras hijas…

M- Eso no pasará- dijo en un tono tranquilizante- si te sientes mejor, podrías enseñar a las niñas a defenderse.

P- Me parece muy buena idea- dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe. Le miré asustada, temiendo que se enfadase por estar donde no debía, sin embargo, me mostró una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?

A- Te estaba esperando, tenía sueño…- el me cogió en brazos, sentándome en uno de ellos.

P- Y viniste a buscarme, ¡Qué inteligente es mi niña!- me llevó hasta mi cuarto, me metió en la cama y me arropó- ¿Quieres que papá te enseñe a defenderte?

A- Sí- dije convencida, quería ser una niña fuerte, no quería que papá se preocupase por mí.

Al día siguiente empezó mi entrenamiento. Kasumi y Nabiki renunciaron al de unos días. Yo no, quería ser fuerte, quería que papá y mamá no tuvieran que preocuparse por mí.

Fin del flash back

No había pensado en aquella conversación hasta ahora. Mamá estaba preocupada y papá también, pero, ¿qué o mejor quién era lo que les preocupaba? Y aquella pregunta: ¿La quieres? ¿A quién se refería? ¿Quiénes eran esos enemigos para los que había sido entrenada?

R- Akane- la voz del chico me trajo de nuevo a la habitación, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ausente? Observé su plato vacío. Cogí la medicación y le ayudé a tomarla.

A- Lo siento, pensaba en mis cosas.

R- Es por mi culpa, no debí haber mencionado a tu madre.

A- No, no importa, en serio- dije mirando al chico, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama- pasó hace mucho tiempo, sólo recordaba…

R- Tu hermana ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba? ¿Kasumi? ¿Es mucho mayor que tú?

A- Tres años, pero se encarga de todas las tareas de la casa, y luego está Nabiki, que es una año mayor que yo- esbocé una sonrisa- pero si alguna vez la conoces, no te acerques a ella, encontrará cualquier cosa para chantajearte.

R- ¿Aunque no me conozca?

A- Eso da igual- dije llevando la vista al techo- da igual que seas un miembro de la familia o un completo extraño: encontrará la manera de sacarte dinero.

R- ¿A ti también te chantajea?

Fruncí el ceño, chantaje, chantaje…

A- No ha encontrado nada con que chantajearme, pero me saca fotos y las vende en mi escuela, pone micrófonos en mi habitación…

R- ¿Qué tipo de fotos?- preguntó curioso.

A- De cualquier tipo- recordé aquella vez…-¡incluso una vez intentó tomarme fotos en el baño!- dije totalmente sonrojada.

R- ¿Por qué?

A- Para venderlas.

R- ¿A quién?

A- A cualquier estúpido pervertido de mi colegio, y sobre todo a Kuno.

R- ¿Quién es Kuno?- le miré y dudé por unos segundos. Al fin y al cabo él también era un chico. Había hablado demasiado, no debía olvidar que era un desconocido, aunque fuese hermano de Ranko eso no significaba que él fuese distinto. Si le decía algo de la propuesta de Kuno, ¿Quién le decía que no la retaría? Y si era tan bueno como su hermana y la ganaba… "Sólo aquel que gane a Akane Tendo tendrá derecho a salir con ella". Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi mente una y otra vez.

A- Nadie- dije levantándome y recogiendo las cosas para ir a fregar.

R- Eh, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo que te molestase?- dijo sujetándome el brazo. Di un respingo y me solté rápidamente.

A- Debes descansar, y yo debo recoger esto, será más difícil de fregar si la grasa se seca- dije saliendo por la puerta. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Bajé las escaleras. Había bajado tanto la guardia… ¿Por qué? Mi voz interior me recordó la frase en la que siempre había creído: "Todos los hombres son iguales". Pero cada vez que esos ojos azules me miraban…

Sacudí la cabeza. Aquello era estúpido. Seguramente todo era por el parecido con Ranko… pero no era Ranko. Debía recordarlo de ahora en adelante. ¿Cuándo regresaría? ¿Cuándo volvería a verla?

La cocina estaba echa un desastre por los acontecimientos causados por mi torpeza, pero, ¿que querían? Era una artista marcial, no un ama de casa. Empecé a recoger, recordando de nuevo los días que pasé con Ranko, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Aquello era mi única motivación.

Su expresión ausente y aquella mirada sombría, ¿Qué recuerdos habían provocado eso en ella? Y después aquel cambio de actitud tan brusco, ¿Quién diablos era ese Kuno? ¿Por qué quería fotos de ella? Sabía que había algo más detrás de aquello, pero no podía obligarla a contármelo.

Noté como los antibióticos producían un efecto sedante, mientras oía los ruidos en la cocina. Aquello era tan familiar…como cuando estaba enfermo y mi madre me cuidaba…Mis padres, ¿Cuándo regresarían? El plazo estaba a punto de cumplirse y no sabía nada de ellos, si regresasen con el agua, la maldición se iría por fin, volvería a ser un hombre…podría salir de esa maldita casa, visitar lugares…

Pero entonces Ranko desaparecería. Y con ella Akane. Ella estaba sólo allí por Ranko, si ésta desaparecía… Si le decía la verdad quizá ella podría ser mi amiga, quizá me aceptase… Agité la cabeza. Aquello era un sueño imposible, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de mi padre:

"No puedes salir de la casa, hijo, eres un maldito, si alguien descubre tu maldición te rechazará y te tratará como un monstruo."

"Yo no soy ningún monstruo."

"Lo sé, pequeño, pero la gente teme y odia lo que desconoce…y no queremos que te hagan daño." Añadió mi madre.

Yo quería ser un niño normal, quería ir al colegio, jugar en el parque…estudiaba en casa y entrenaba. Entrenamiento, entrenamiento, entrenamiento. Era el mejor, estaba seguro, pero ¿A qué precio? Las únicas personas que había conocido de pequeño por una causa u otra se habían convertido en enemigos.

Pero Akane no había huido.

De todas maneras cuando sus padres llegasen todo eso acabaría. Nunca podría olvidar cuando llegué a casa tras dejar a Akane herida en casa de su amiga. Mi padre tan serio y mi madre tan preocupada… No sabía, que a partir de ese momento, todo en lo que creía, iba a cambiar.

Flash back

Había sido extraño… aquella chica, me trataba como una persona normal. Me había aceptado y quería ser mi amiga. ¿Por qué mi padre me había mentido? ¿Por qué me dijo siempre que me rechazarían? Aquella niña…me había sonreído y aquel beso…noté como me ruborizaba…ella creía que era una chica, pero no importaba. ¡Por fin podía estar con alguien! ¿Cómo sería de buena?

Abrí la puerta de la cabaña, me asombré de no ver a nadie, me dejé llevar por el chispear de las llamas que provenía del salón. Me asusté al encontrar la estancia sólo iluminada por la chimenea y a mis padres con una expresión muy seria mirando el vacío. Me parecieron mucho mayores que hacía quince minutos.

G- Siéntate, Ranma- su voz sonó a ultratumba. Tomé asiento en el sitio de siempre, pero no me atreví a pronunciar una palabra. El silencio se hizo de nuevo, mis padres se miraban uno a otro. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

N- Hijo, queríamos hablarte sobre esa niña…

R- ¿Sobre Akane?- aquello era muy extraño, ¿Todo aquello era por ella?

G- No puedes volver a verla- dijo mirándome fijamente. Bajé la cabeza y me quedé pensando, intentando controlar mi rabia. Ella no me había rechazado, y le había prometido que iría a verla…mi padre siempre decía que el resto de personas eran malas, que sólo podía confiar en ellos… ¿por qué entonces no me permitía verla? Quería saber que era estar con alguien de mi edad, jugar, reír, pelear…No podía negármelo, no podía…

R- No- dije seguro pero sin atreverme a subir la mirada.

G- No lo entiendes, todavía eres muy joven- dijo pensativo- pero como ella descubra quién eres te odiará, porque tú eres su máximo enemigo.

R- ¡Mientes!- grité levantándome- ¡Ella me acepta! ¡Nunca haría eso!

N- Hijo, es algo más complicado que todo eso- dijo nerviosa. La miré y ella no resistió mi mirada.

R- ¡Explícamelo!- dije golpeando la mesa, con una furia súbita que jamás había sentido. Era mi oportunidad, mi oportunidad de ser un ser humano.

G- Nosotros… hace tiempo…deshonramos a su familia- dijo en un susurro, como algo sucio, algo que nunca debía haber pronunciado.

El honor. Mi padre, desde que era pequeño, me había dicho que el honor era lo más importante, no se debía faltar a una promesa, a la palabra dada… Y ahora le decía esto.

R- ¿Qué hicisteis?- pregunté casi con temor. Nunca los vería igual. El honor era todo lo que tenía una persona, y ellos se lo habían quitado a esa familia- ¿Qué era tan importante para dañar el honor de su familia?

N- Éramos jóvenes, Ranma, en aquel momento lo que sentíamos era lo más importante, no nos dimos cuenta de las consecuencias y…

G- Su familia nos odia- dijo limpiando sus gafas- de eso estoy seguro, y si dan con nosotros…habrá un combate…no podemos perder.

R- ¿Por eso me entrenabas tanto?- dije elevando aún más el tono de voz- no era por mí, era por vosotros, siempre fue por vosotros…-me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

G- ¡Espera! Recuérdalo, no debes ir con ella, no debemos acercarnos a la familia Tendo…no al menos hasta que tu entrenamiento haya terminado.

R- Voy a entrenar con ella. No me importa lo que digáis. No tenéis honor y pretendéis que yo tampoco lo tenga. Yo no les he hecho nada, no hay ningún motivo para…

G- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡No importa que no les hayas hecho nada! ¡Eres un Saotome! ¡Eso es motivo suficiente!

R- ¡Haré lo que quiera!- dije cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto tras de mí.

N- Ranma…

Fin del flash back

Después de aquello nunca había visto igual a mis padres. Para mí ya no eran personas honorables, su palabra no valía nada. Poco después recordé que la maldición era culpa de una estúpida técnica de entrenamiento de mi padre y aquello hizo que el odio por él aumentase día tras día. Hasta hoy.

Quizá, con el agua de Jusenkyo, parte de ese sentimiento desapareciese. Volví a suspirar, no me gustaba pensar tanto, no me gustaba analizar sentimientos. Nunca se me había dado bien.

Oí una suave melodía que venía de abajo, la chica tenía una bonita voz. Al menos ella no había reaccionado al escuchar mi apellido. ¿Todavía no sabía nada de aquella historia? ¿Sería cierto que si descubría la verdad me odiaría? ¿Que sería su enemigo? No lucharía, no lucharía con Akane. Al menos no en serio. Por muy fuerte que fuese sabía que una chica no podría superarme, pero sería divertido entrenar con ella.

Si ella quería, claro.

Después de aquel cambio ya no sabía como tratarla, resultaba tan volátil…

Oí las escaleras de nuevo y la vi pasar por la puerta hacia a algún lugar más allá del pasillo. De repente su cabeza volvió a aparecer por el marco de la puerta.

A- ¿Sigues despierto? Te dije que debías descansar- dijo entrando en la habitación. Me empezó a acomodar la almohada y otra vez percibí su aroma, esta vez mezclado con el olor del jabón.

R- Creo que ya he dormido demasiado- dije intentando ser amable. Parecía que volvía a estar normal, pero con ella nunca se sabía.

A- Iba a bajar a entrenar- dijo ella- pero si quieres que hagamos algo, jugar a cartas o…

R- Me gustaría ver tu entrenamiento, ya que yo no puedo…-dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Noté como se ruborizaba. Estaba realmente bonita.

A- Claro, pero si en algún momento te molesta la herida o…-dijo ella en un tono maternal.

R- Sí, mamá…

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

A- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de nadie, de eso se suele ocupar Kasumi…-se dirigió a la puerta- ahora mismo vuelvo.

Volvió a desaparecer y oí ruidos en la habitación de al lado al igual de un par de maldiciones. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que lo que llevaba puesto era su gi de entrenamiento, y de repente me di cuenta ¡Ella me había cambiado de ropa! Levanté la cintura del pantalón y observé que mi ropa interior permanecía intacta. Cuando volvió a aparecer mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

A- ¿Te encuentras mal?- preguntó poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro para ayudar a levantarme. Llevaba un chándal azul cielo ligeramente entallado y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta.

R- No- tomé impulso con el otro brazo para ponerme rápidamente de pie. Noté el escozor de la espalda. Y de nuevo el aroma. Empecé a ponerme nervioso por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y por el recuerdo de lo que mi sucia mente se había imaginado un rato antes.

Giré la cara y observé sus facciones mientras ella ponía su atención en aguantar mi peso y el equilibrio siguiendo una dirección determinada que yo desconocía. Su pelo negro tenía un tono azulado que hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel, de un cutis tan fino que temía que si lo tocaba se rompiese; sus ojos, de color marrón oscuro recordaban el color de las hojas de los nogales los últimos días de otoño; su nariz, pequeña y respingona le daba un porte altivo, casi orgulloso; y sus labios…pequeños pero bien definidos…rosáceos, del mismo color de los cerezos de los que había tomado su fragancia…recordé su sonrisa…tan sincera…tan pura…sólo para mí.

Agité la cabeza para borrar de nuevo estos últimos pensamientos y choqué con su cabeza. Ella me miró desafiante:

A- ¿Qué diablos…?- se giró a preguntarme. Pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios. Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas. Sus ojos parecían temblar y vi como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Nuestras caras estaban a un par de centímetros. Mi mirada bajó de nuevo a su boca. Algo dentro de mí me pedía que me acercase a ella, esos labios me atraían como un imán, si al menos dejase de mirarme así, con esa cara tan inocente…no me mires, muévete, porque sino…empecé a desplazar mi cabeza y ella pareció despertar porque la giró, totalmente sonrojada y emprendió de nuevo la marcha, con una fuerza insospechada, casi arrastrándome.

Decidí seguir sus pasos. La fiebre me estaba alterando. ¿Qué eran todas esas tonterías que pasaban por mi cabeza?

Noté como el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. ¿Qué había sido eso? Cuando noté el cabezazo me giré enfadada y preocupada, aquello había dolido pero quizá era que se había desmayado. Entonces levanté la cabeza y vi aquella mirada. Esos ojos azules tenían un brillo intenso, haciendo perder el color grisáceo que normalmente los suavizaba. Parecía que miles de sentimientos cruzaban por su mente en aquel momento. Por algún estúpido motivo, no podía apartar la vista y mi pulso se aceleraba por momentos. Podía notar como la sangre había subido a mis mejillas, y mis piernas flaqueaban. Por primera vez noté el aroma masculino que el chico desprendía. Me sentía extrañamente atrapada por toda su presencia, incapaz de moverme. Hasta que él empezó a acercarse a mí y pude reaccionar, haciendo todo lo posible por andar, por hacer como si todo eso no hubiese pasado. ¿Había intentado besarme? No, no, no podía ser eso…daba igual, había logrado esquivarlo. Y aquello no se repetiría, tenía que asegurarme de ello.

Llegamos al gimnasio y le ayudé a sentarse en unas colchonetas. Era una suerte que el padre de Sayuri y su hermano fueran preparadores físicos y contasen con aquel espacio en la cabaña. Agité mi cabeza intentando quitar todas las tonterías de aquel chico. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Podía controlar a toda esa panda de pervertidos y no podía controlar a un pobre chico herido? Se acabó. El entrenamiento me relajaría.

Empecé a hacer las katas básicas. Podía notar sus ojos en mi espalda, recorriendo cada músculo, cada movimiento. Me hacía sentirme incómoda. Cansada y viendo que no me estaba relajando nada, me volteé para encararle.

A- ¿Qué opinas?- él era un artista marcial, quizá podía sacar algo positivo de todo aquello.

R- No está mal, pero estás demasiado tensa- dijo apartándose el pelo de la cara- en la kata número tres la pierna tenías que haberla levantado un segundo antes y en la numero cinco la mano debe estar a la altura el hombro, si la bajas no sirve de nada- terminó tranquilamente.

A- ¿Tú crees?-dije fríamente. Sabía que tenía razón pero aun así aquello dolía. Me daba cuenta que era porque hacía años que entrenaba sola. Volví al centro y repetí los movimientos.

R- Mucho mejor- oí a mis espaldas- se ve que eres fuerte y resistente, pero te falta agilidad y sincronización.

A- ¿No tienes nada bueno que decirme?- dije enojada.

R- Te he dicho que eres fuerte y resistente, ¿no? ¿Eso no es bueno?- dijo el chico ligeramente afectado. Había sido demasiado brusca con él.

A- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a las críticas- dije acercándome a el.

R- Sólo intentaba ayudar- murmuró bajando la vista.

Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Desde hacía un año me había quedado anclada. Había buscado senseis, pero ninguno había sido capaz de ayudarme. Y ese chico había dicho todo tan claramente, tan solo viendo unos cuántos movimientos.

A- ¿Podrías entrenarme?- dije decidida.

R- Bueno, yo…-dijo mirando su cuerpo.

A- No digo ahora, cuando te recuperes…hasta que aparezca Ranko- dije sentándome a su lado.

R- Nunca he entrenado a nadie a parte de a mí mismo y…no sé si seré capaz…

A-Por favor…-dije mirándole fijamente. Vi de nuevo aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se acabó.

R- Está bien- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado- con una condición.

A- ¿Cuál?- dije con una abierta sonrisa. Mientras no fuese algo disparatado, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

R- Que no bebas agua fría en mi presencia, nada de agua fría durante el entrenamiento- me quedé mirándole extrañada, ¿Qué tontería era esa? Había gente excéntrica, pero aquello era algo que nunca había oído… pero, ¿Qué más daba si conseguía que me entrenase?

A- Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema.

Sabía que había metido la pata hasta al fondo, ¿Qué diablos haces Saotome? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Pero cuando ella puso esa mirada. No sabía que era lo que me pasaba…pero lo odiaba. ¿Entrenarla? ¿Estaba loco? No podía luchar con ella, no podía enfrentarme con una mujer. Hacía años lo había hecho porque eramos unos críos, pero ahora…

Observé como había continuado con sus movimientos. Ahora eran adultos, o al menos un inicio de ello…era una mujer, por muy mal carácter que tuviese. Miré la pequeña ventana continua que recorría todo el perímetro del gimnasio y vi como los copos cada vez eran más gruesos. No sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaría, pero la ayudaría, se lo debía…solo esperaba que mis padres no apareciesen, porque sino… todo aquello desaparecería, y estaba seguro que si se enteraba de la verdad, mi padre tendría razón: ella me odiaría.

Cualquier duda, crítica o lo que sea, ya sabéis: 


	6. Chapter 6

Wola!

Uf! He tardado mucho en actualizar, no? Bueno, es que noviembre y diciembre han sido horrible de trabajo, y aquí me teneis, escribiendo en navidad para actualizar todos los fics que tengo. Bueno, espero que os guste.

CAPITULO 6: REALIDAD

Otra noche había llegado. Llevaba tres días allí. Me estiré todo lo que pude en la cama intentando desentumecerme un poco, pero no servía de nada: los músculos dolían como no lo habían hecho nunca. Todavía tenía el amargo sabor del extraño brebaje que Ranma me había dado, y también sus palabras cuando lo bebí con ansia a pesar del horrible olor: "No deberías ser tan quejica, así nunca llegarás a ser un gran artista marcial".

Fruncí el ceño. Las peleas se habían sucedido día tras día: su innata prepotencia y mi poca paciencia y disposición a la obediencia habían sido una combinación letal. Pero era bueno, muy bueno, y al final yo acababa tragándome mi orgullo y él mostrándose más amable, retomando los entrenamientos hasta la siguiente discusión.

Me hice un ovillo, mientras el único ruido que llegaba era el del secundero del reloj y un murmullo lejano de agua. Ranma debía estar duchándose. Al menos en eso no tenía que ayudarle. Noté como me ruborizaba: las curas diarias eran realmente violentas. No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con chicos, y menos con chicos con poca ropa. Al menor contacto con su piel, la mía se erizaba, y cada cura era un momento silencioso que parecía eterno, donde la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Y otra vez, las imágenes de días anteriores, de esos cruces de miradas y contacto superficial se hacían presentes y los nervios podían conmigo.

Era algo que no entendía y que no me atrevía a hablar con él. Es cierto que habíamos ganado confianza, pero era incapaz de hablar de "eso", porque tampoco sabía que era "eso". Sólo sabía que muchos sentimientos enfrentados y desconocidos habían surgido en mí, pero era pronto para definirlo.

No debía mentirme, al menos no a mí misma. Lo que estaba empezando a sentir sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero no quería sentirlo y era demasiado cobarde para admitirlo. Sé que no es propio de mí no enfrentarme a algo, pero Akane Tendo también tiene sus debilidades y ésta es una de ellas. Me tapé con la manta intentando ocultarme, protegerme, de una manera absurda, de esos sentimientos que pueden hacerme daño, de esos sentimientos que están dentro de mí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo era algo que empecé a valorar desde Jusenkyo. Lamentablemente el agua fría se había convertido en lo contrario. Me eché agua fría y me deshice la trenza para lavarme el pelo, esa era una de las pocas ventajas de convertirse en mujer, el pelo de dragón no surtía efecto en esa forma. ¿Cuántas tonterías más tendría que aguantar en la vida por culpa de mi padre? Y lo peor era que por su culpa me sentía inseguro. Inseguro de que en cualquier momento la chica del otro lado del pasillo desapareciese.

Me aclaré el pelo con agua fría y lo até rápidamente, instantes después el agua caliente volvía caer revelando mi forma masculina, mi verdadera forma. No podía entenderlo: a pesar de las discusiones, de las estúpidas peleas y de las quejas de esa niña consentida…tenía miedo, miedo a que desapareciese lo único auténtico que había habido en mi vida.

Apagué el agua, enrollé una toalla a la cintura y salí de la ducha. Me observé en el espejo por unos segundos, mientras terminaba de secarme el resto del cuerpo. Me giré de medio lado para ver las dos heridas que empezaban a cerrarse en mi espalda. Aquello era lo más complicado. Mi mente la veía como una amiga, mi cuerpo no. Reaccionaba al mínimo roce, al mínimo contacto visual, dejándome…totalmente desconcertado. El momento más tenso del día se acercaba. Me puse los boxers y unos pantalones y salí del baño. Miré la puerta al otro lado del pasillo. ¿Era sólo cosa mía o a ella también le pasaría lo mismo? Normalmente parecía tan tranquila…sólo un suave rubor en sus mejillas parecía delatar que algo pasaba también por la cabeza de la chica.

¿Cómo había sido? ¿Por qué me pasaba el día pensando en ella? Empecé a recorrer su imagen en la mente, como cada noche, haciendo que unas fuerzas interiores me impulsasen a ir al cuarto de ella y probar esos labios que me tenían obsesionado. Aquello era una locura. Abrí los ojos y volví a observar el pasillo vacío. Aquello debía ser algo hormonal, al fin y al cabo estaba en la edad, ¿no? No era nada serio, hacía tiempo que no tenía contacto con una chica, desde que era un niño, y ahora era un hombre, era lógico que mi cabeza me jugase esas malas pasadas ante una chica bonita.

Entré en mi cuarto y cogí la crema, las gasas y las vendas, volviendo a salir en escasos segundos. Tomé el camino hacia el final del pasillo mientras los nervios de cada día hacían presencia en mi estómago.

- Estúpidas hormonas- murmuré.

Sólo era eso. Al menos eso esperaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los suaves toques en la puerta me despertaron, miré el reloj, me había quedado dormida.

A- Pasa-dije quitándome la manta de encima mientras me estiraba.

R- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

A- Sí- murmuré- me he quedado dormida sin darme cuenta- dije intentando recogerme el pelo en una coleta.

R-¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el pelo?

A- ¿Cómo sabes que antes…?

R- Ranko- dijo nervioso.

Reflexioné por unos segundos. Era extraño, desde que había llegado allí no había vuelto a pensar en Tofu. ¿Aquello confirmaba que realmente lo que sentía por el doctor era sólo un capricho? No, a mí me gustaba. Me gustaba hablar con él, verle sonreír, era tan amable…

A- Por un chico- dije levemente sonrojada.

R- ¿Un chico?- preguntó perplejo- ¿Por qué?- preguntó todavía sin entender nada.

A- Quería gustarle…pensé que así…-las palabras murieron en mis labios, ¿Qué hacía contándole eso a Ranma?

R- Vaya, vaya, así que tienes novio- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo me dediqué a tomar la crema y las vendas y sentarme de frente a su espalda, deseando que no viese las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos.

A- No- tomé un poco de crema y la calenté en mis manos- la verdad es que él está enamorado de mi hermana Kasumi.

No pude ver su expresión pero seguramente era de compasión, odiaba que sintiesen eso por mí, no lo necesitaba.

R- Lo siento- dijo al notar mis manos en su piel. A pesar del tema que estábamos tratando, los escalofríos y nudos en el estómago volvieron a darse como cada día cuando lo tocaba, haciéndome olvidar las palabras anteriores. Sus músculos se moldeaban perfectamente en mis manos, duros, tersos, increíblemente perfectos. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Parecía algo mayor que yo, su cuerpo estaba muy definido para ser de mi edad.

A- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dije rompiendo el acostumbrado silencio entre nosotros en esos momentos. Calló por unos segundos.

R- Acabo de cumplir diecisiete- ¿la edad de Nabiki? Parecía mayor, al principio me había parecido de mi edad, pero el desarrollo de sus músculos no encajaba.

A- ¿Cuánto llevas entrenándote?- pregunté empezando a envolver la herida, pasando las manos por delante y por detrás del cuerpo del muchacho.

R- Desde que nací- dijo girando la cabeza para mirarme- mi padre siempre quiso que fuese el mejor, así que me hizo entrenar día tras día.

A- ¿Y Ranko?- pregunté apartando la mirada, aquello ya era suficientemente tenso para que encima él me mirase de esa manera, con esos ojos que me hacían temblar como una cría. El chico volvió a fijar su vista al frente y suspiró.

R- Ranko también.

El silencio volvió a aparecer mientras mis manos terminaban de envolver su espalda. Hacía días que no pensaba en ella, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Mi principal objetivo era Ranko, ¿Cuándo me había olvidado de ella? Desde que empezaron los entrenamientos no pensaba en nada más que en mejorar, ¿Cuándo había dejado a un lado mi objetivo? Quería mejorar, quería vencer a la única persona que me había derrotado. Aunque a decir verdad, aquello era una tontería, porque seguramente el chico que envolvían mis manos era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de las dos y podría vencerme en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente el chico no parecía mostrar ningún interés en luchar en serio conmigo.

R- ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo tienes pensado marcharte?

¿A que venía esa pregunta? No lo sabía, aunque si mi estancia se prolongaba mucho más debería llamar a casa. No sabía porqué, pero de repente la necesidad de ver a Ranko se había vuelto algo completamente secundario, y ya había mejorado mucho en mis entrenamientos. Lo que más me preocupaba era seguir mucho más tiempo en su compañía, estaba bien pero…no quería, si me quedaba allí podría cometer alguna tontería. Así que estaba decidido, mañana me iría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pregunta salió de mis labios sin que lo quisiese realmente. Cuando me volvió a preguntar por Ranko, me di cuenta de que ese era el único deseo de Akane, y que una vez satisfecho, se iría. Pero ¿Y si eso no pasaba nunca? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría conmigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba? La chica parecía dudar.

A- Me voy mañana- contestó segura, mientras enrollaba de nuevo las vendas sobrantes. Se dirigió al pequeño aseo adosado a la habitación para lavarse las manos como era su costumbre. Por alguna razón había evitado mirarme.

R- ¿Mañana?- pregunté con voz quebrada. Aquello no era lo que me esperaba. Creía que su interés por Ranko la mantendría al menos unos días más. Mañana. De nuevo solo.

A- Sí- contestó saliendo del baño sin mirarme- sino mi familia se preocupará por mí, además debo volver a mis clases- ¿Por qué no me miraba? ¿Por qué miraba fijamente al suelo como si hablase con ella misma? ¿Quizá intentaba convencerse de sus propias palabras?

R- ¿Tú quieres irte?- se dirigió a la ventana, dándome la espalda.

A- Sí, creo que es lo mejor- murmuró. Se tapó la boca como un acto reflejo, parecía que había dicho más de lo que quería. ¿Lo mejor para qué? Me dirigí a ella decidido, no tenía nada que perder, lo peor que podía pasar era que ella se fuese, total, unas horas más o menos… Llegué a donde ella estaba, se volteó al notar mi presencia, quedando nuestros rostros separados por unos centímetros. De nuevo podía notar su aroma, el calor que emanaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos por las palabras que morían sin salir de sus labios, sus ojos asustados…

R- ¿Lo mejor?- pregunté en un susurro, dando un paso más para acercarme a ella, quien retrocedió hasta chocar con la ventana, desesperada por separase de mí- ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

La chica volvió a desviar la mirada. Di un paso, a lo que ella me miró.

A- No te acerques…por favor- me paré en seco, mirándola extrañado, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de mí? Una estúpida posibilidad pasó por mi cabeza: que ella hubiese descubierto mi maldición; pero era imposible, sólo había tocado el agua fría en la ducha, no podía saberlo. Volví hasta la cama y me senté.

R- ¿Te he hecho algo?- la chica me miró desde el rincón, la lejanía parecía haberla tranquilizado.

A- No…no es eso, Ranma- oírla pronunciar mi nombre me tranquilizó- es que hay momentos en que… no pareces tú- dijo sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

R- ¿Qué no parezco…?- entonces comprendí, todos esos momentos en que mi mente divagaba controlada por mi cuerpo…ella lo sabía, de alguna manera se daba cuenta y la hacia ponerse a la defensiva- lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

A-La culpa es mía, no entiendo a los hombres- dijo totalmente sonrojada- ellos…todos quieren lo mismo- dijo apretando sus puños contra sus piernas.

R- ¿Qué?- pregunté desconcertado.

A- El otro día…cuando hablamos de mi familia, mencioné a Kuno y me preguntaste quién era- hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, lo recordaba perfectamente, la pregunta había pasado varias veces por mi cabeza- es un chico de la clase de mi hermana que está…obsesionado conmigo.

R-¿Obsesionado?- aquello no podía ser nada bueno, notaba la voz quebrada de Akane, me acerqué lentamente, quedándome a una distancia prudencial de ella.

A- Me persigue por el colegio, compra fotos mías a mi hermana, intenta abrazarme, besarme…- notaba la ira apoderarse de mí, deseoso de patear el culo de ese tal Kuno- y ante mi continuo rechazo, planteó una nueva opción, un reto.

R- ¿Un reto?- aquello sonaba interesante.

A- Sabiendo que soy una artista marcial y que no lo rechazaría, me hizo prometer que saldría con aquel que lograse vencerme- aquello me dejó con la boca abierta, ¿Quién lograse vencerla? ¿Tan bajo había caído ese chico de luchar con una mujer para conseguirla? El recuerdo de cierta amazona apareció en mi mente, aquello había sido distinto, yo no la quería como mujer, sólo quería la comida.

R- ¿Y alguien…?- tenía que saber si ese Kuno lo había logrado.

A- No- la chica seguía mirando sus manos- cada mañana lucho con unos cien chicos, ninguno ha logrado vencerme todavía.

Observé detenidamente a la chica que parecía metida en sus pensamientos. Así que no era sólo yo el que se sentía atraído por ella. ¡Cien chicos! Eso era una barbaridad, y ella peleaba con todos cada día.

R- ¿Nadie te defiende?- pregunté extrañado. Todos no podían ser tan ruines.

A- ¡No necesito que nadie me defienda! ¡Son todos unos idiotas! ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de que no quiero hacerles daño? ¿Qué sólo quiero que me dejen tranquila?- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos, levantándose de golpe con mirada desafiante. Sus lágrimas hicieron que algo dentro de mí se quebrase, parecía tan asustada, tan indefensa…sin pensarlo alargué un brazo para coger su muñeca y con un rápido movimiento la atraje contra mí, envolviéndola con mis brazos, parecía tan pequeña…noté como apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro y lloraba. La apreté más contra mi cuerpo, su cercanía me hacía sentir tan bien…enterré mi cabeza en sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma, su suave aroma… de repente noté como ella se movía, intentando soltarse.

R- ¿Qué te pasa…?- dije empezando a soltarla. Demasiado tarde, ella me había pegado con lo primero que había pillado. Oí el jarrón romperse en mil pedazos al chocar con mi cabeza. Después noté el agua fría empaparme, y aquel conocido hormigueo que revelaba mi maldición- ¡Mierda!

Levanté la vista, su mirada asustada, su ligero temblor. El momento que mi padre había dicho había llegado. Todo había acabado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Primero esa mirada que tanto me asustaba, después la necesidad de contarle todo, su abrazo tan cálido y protector, me había asustado de lo bien que me sentía en sus brazos, de lo que aquello podía significar, y por último…

A- ¿Ranko?- pregunté con un hilo de voz a la pelirroja sin camiseta que se encontraba frente a mí. Las mismas heridas, la misma ropa…

R- Akane…yo…lo siento…no sabía como…-dijo intentando acercarse a mí.

A- ¿Quién diablos eres en realidad?- pregunté insegura.

R- Soy… Ranma, cuando era pequeño caí en unas pozas encantadas y cada vez que el agua fría me toca…me transformo en…

A- Ranko- dije intentando entender sus palabras, aquella historia que parecía sacada de un libro fantástico, y dándome cuenta de que en realidad, mi amiga, la única persona que creí que me comprendía…-todo este tiempo eras tú, Ranko nunca ha existido, siempre has sido tú ¿verdad?

R- Quería decírtelo…-no quería escuchar sus palabras, estaba cansada, ¿Por qué todos se reían de mí? Al final él no era distinto de todos aquellos idiotas. Saqué la maleta de debajo de la cama y empecé a llenarla- ¿Qué haces?

A- ¿No te parece que ya te has reído suficiente de mí? Creo que está claro: me voy a mi casa- dije cerrándola sin importarme si me dejaba algo.

R- ¡No!- su grito sonó decidido, casi desesperado. Pero no me importaba, quería alejarme de allí. Corrí escaleras abajo con el chico, ahora chica, pisándome los talones.

A- ¡Déjame!- dije parándome en seco, ella en su carrera chocó contra mí y cayó al suelo- No quiero saber nada de ti ¿Me oyes? No soporto las mentiras, y tú…tú…-noté como empezaba a llorar, estaba herida, muy herida, había puesto tantas esperanzas en ella- tú me mentiste…desde el principio.

R- Perdóname- murmuró la chica con la cabeza baja. Temblaba de frío, en su decisión de seguirme había olvidado cubrirse. Abrí la maleta, saqué una de mis chaquetas y se la pasé por los hombros. Ella me miró, con sus ojos azules vidriosos. Tuve que apartar la mirada.

A- No puedo- susurré- al menos no por ahora- mis palabras hablaron por mi estúpido corazón que siempre se ablandaba ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

R- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó. Yo decidí reanudar mi camino. ¿Qué más le daba? No volvería a esas montañas, ya no había nada allí que me llamase. No volvería a verle, así que daba igual, una fecha cualquiera.

A- Tal vez en verano- dije ya a lo lejos. Me despedí de todo aquello, decidida a enterrarlo en lo más hondo de mí para siempre. Ranko nunca había existido. Ranma tampoco.

Llegué a tiempo de coger el último autobús del día. Me senté en un asiento vacío al final del pasillo y me acurruqué junto a la ventana. Nunca nadie se enteraría de nada de esto. Ni yo misma debía recordarlo.

Intenté dormir, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía, el recuerdo de unos cálidos brazos envolviéndome me hacía sonreír como una tonta.

Ya sabeis: quejas, comentarios, dudas…a o reviews.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7: APARICIONES**_

Los primeros rayos de la mañana me despertaron. Era junio, las vacaciones de verano se acercaban. Pero todavía no habían llegado.

El despertador sonó y lo intenté apagar. Fue en vano. Acabó tirado por el suelo sonando cada vez más alto. Me levanté de golpe, si no lo paraba despertaría toda la casa. Me puse la ropa de correr y salí a la calle, debía darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a las clases de repaso antes de los exámenes.

El calor empezaba a hacerse notar, mañana cambiaría la sudadera por una camiseta. Me crucé con los repartidores de todas las mañanas y con la pareja del final de la calle que salía a correr a la misma hora. Todo era tan previsible…La media hora pasó rápido, llegué a casa y me di un baño. Cuando salí el desayuno estaba preparado y la familia me esperaba a la mesa.

A- Buenos días- dije contenta, estaba de buen humor.

- Buenos días- contestó el resto mientras seguía desayunando.

La mañana transcurrió monótona. Desde que las peleas habían cesado el instituto se había vuelto aburrido. Sonreí recordando la paliza que le había dado a Kuno: dolorosa pero sin consecuencias graves. Sólo una: nadie me había vuelto a retar desde entonces. Y ahora, lo que antes odiaba, ahora lo deseaba. No porque todos aquellos chicos quisiesen salir conmigo, sino por el hecho de luchar. Luchar. Ahora sólo practicaba en el Dojo. Sola. Había descubierto a mi padre algunas veces observándome, y vi su mirada, era distinta. Orgullo. Mi padre parecía estar orgulloso de mí. Mi interés por las artes había vuelto, había mejorado mucho. Los primeros meses seguí perfeccionando los movimientos, pero hacía dos que no avanzaba nada.

La campana del final de la mañana sonó. Yuca y Sayuri se acercaron con sus fiambreras y nos fuimos a comer al patio, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Y- ¿Te pasa algo Akane?- dijo de repente.

A- No, ¿Por?-dije mientras tomaba los palillos para empezar a comer.

Y- No sé, hace un tiempo que te noto extraña- dijo dejando a un lado su fiambrera- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ha pasado algo con ese doctor!

S- ¿Es eso Akane?- dijo dejando también su comida- ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

Yo seguí comiendo tranquilamente.

A- No ha pasado nada- dije-bueno, a decir verdad algo sí ha pasado- vi sus caras ilusionarse de nuevo- pero no lo que vosotras pensáis: el doctor Tofu está saliendo con Kasumi.

S- ¿Qué? ¿Con tu hermana? ¿Y tú estás tan tranquila?- dijo acercándose preocupada.

A- Ya sé que os parecerá extraño, pero me alegro por ellos.

Y- ¿Pero no te gustaba?- me quedé callada por unos momentos, la misma pregunta había sonado en mi mente los últimos meses.

A-Eso creía- dije dubitativa, pensando en voz alta.

Y- ¿Creías? ¡Si no parabas de hablar de él!

A- ¡No exageres!

S- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no te gustaba?

A- No sé, poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad pasó todo lo de mi hermana…y no sentí nada.

Y- Yo siempre pensé que no te gustaba.

A- ¿Qué?

S- Yo pensaba lo mismo.

A- ¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! Mis propias amigas no me creen.

S- No es eso, hay algo distinto desde que volviste de la montaña- aquella mención hizo que se me hiciese un nudo en el estómago- después pasó lo de Kuno, todos vimos la paliza, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraste a aquella chica? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ran…?

A- Ranko, y no tiene nada que ver con eso- dije notando como todos mis músculos se tensaban.

Hiroshi y Daisuke aparecieron corriendo, se pararon a nuestro lado intentando recuperar el aire para decir algo. Fue Hiroshi el que hablo.

H- Akane, hay un chico que te busca en la puerta- dijo señalando la entrada principal del instituto. Todos me miraron extrañados.

A- ¿Un…chico?- fue lo único que pude preguntar. ¿Quién podía venir a buscarme? El único chico que conocía fuera de la escuela era Tofu, y le hubieran descrito como un hombre, no como un chico.

Y- ¿Cómo es?

S- ¿Es guapo?- preguntaron acercándose a los muchachos.

D- No sé, nosotros no sabemos de esas cosas.

H- Pero parece fuerte.

S- Igual ha venido a retarte, Akane, ¿no eres tú la representante del Dojo de tu familia?

Y- ¿Pero no sería más normal que hubiesen ido a retarla al Dojo?

Mientras mis amigos se preguntaban por la identidad del chico, nos fuimos acercando hacia la puerta. Noté el corazón acelerarse, ¿Sería ese enemigo al que había estado esperando? Mi padre por fin había accedido a hablarme de él, pero nunca había mencionado nombres. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a mi familia? Quitarle todo a mi padre, siendo amigos desde pequeños… no teníamos honor, nos lo habían arrebatado. Algún día recuperaría el honor de mi familia. Mi padre no tardaría mucho en decirme su nombre y entonces…le buscaré y le retaré. Por fin podré eliminar ese borrón del apellido Tendo.

H- Es aquel chico de allí- dijo señalando una figura vestida de rojo que se apoyaba en la barandilla.

Lo reconocí al instante. La camisa era la misma que tiré a la basura más de seis meses atrás, y el chico…mi corazón se aceleró, haciendo que me costase respirar. Ranma. Era inconfundible: su pelo negro recogido en una trenza, su sonrisa confiada, sus ojos azules…Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Quizá el hecho de que cada día le recordase no ayudaba mucho. Me había prometido que lo olvidaría, que aquello nunca había pasado, que Ranma Saotome no existía…pero era imposible. Me paré en seco, incapaz de recorrer los últimos pasos que nos separaban. Mis amigas no tardaron en darse cuenta de mi extraña conducta.

Y- ¿Lo conoces Akane?- dijo apoyándose en mi hombro- ¿No vas a presentárnoslo?

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Cómo explicarles quién era? Alcé la vista para encontrarme con la mirada azulada. Al menos no tenía aquel color cobalto que tanto me asustaba. Me dedicó una sonrisa, mientras dejaba de apoyarse en la barandilla para acercarse a mí.

R- Hola, Akane- dijo adelantando su mano derecha. Alargué la mía para estrechársela, al primer contacto todas las sensaciones que había estado intentando olvidar volvieron con fuerzas renovadas, haciendo que me sonrojara.

A- Hola- logré susurrar, ¿Qué hacía allí? Creía que nunca volvería a verle…y ahora estaba allí, apretando mi mano, como si nada hubiese pasado.

N- ¡Akane! ¿De qué conoces a este chico?- preguntó mi hermana haciendo acto de presencia, mientras sacaba su cámara y empezaba a hacerle fotos.

R- Tú debes de ser Nabiki- dijo soltando mi mano, dirigiéndose a mi hermana- Akane me habló de ti, preferiría que no me tomases fotos.

N- ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto se venderá a muy buen precio!- dijo mientras el flash no paraba de aparecer una y otra vez.

A- ¡Nabiki! ¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez?- la grité enojada, aquello resultaba bochornoso. La gente se empezaba a acumular a nuestro alrededor.

N- ¡Ay, Akane! ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¿No quieres que todos conozcan a tu novio?- dijo señalándonos con el dedo acusadoramente. Las voces y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Akane Tendo tiene novio?

- ¿No decía que odiaba a los hombres?

- Éste es muy guapo, ¡Qué suerte tiene!

- ¿Cuánto llevarán juntos?

- ¿Crees que ya…?

- ¿Y que han…?

Fui enrojeciendo, en parte por vergüenza, en parte por la ira… ¿Qué se habían pensado todos? ¿Qué mi vida era un espectáculo? ¿Qué podían opinar? Estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien interrumpió.

K- ¿Quién osa molestar el descanso de relámpago azul del instituto Furinkan?

La gente fue abriendo un camino para que Kuno llegase hasta nosotros. Al llegar, sacó un ramo de rosas y me lo tendió, sin prestar atención del chico a mi lado.

K- ¡Oh, mi bella Akane Tendo! La tibieza del verano es hielo comparado con el calor que desprende mi corazón cuando pienso en ti- tomé el ramo, aquello era lo último que me faltaba.

A- Hola, Kuno- dije con una mueca, mientras notaba como el chico se acercaba para intentar su habitual abrazo.

K- ¡Oh, Akane! Algún día admitirás tu amor por mí y entonces…- sus brazos empezaron a cerrarse sobre mí, levanté una pierna haciéndolo volar hasta el otro lado del patio.

A- ¡No se te ocurra tocarme, Kuno!- dije conteniendo las arcadas que me daban imaginarme el resto de mis días al lado de ese tipo.

R- Así que ese es Kuno- dijo colocándose a mi altura- te quedaste corta al describirlo, es aún más idiota de lo que me imaginaba- añadió con el ceño fruncido. Con la intervención de Kuno por unos segundos me había olvidado de él. La sirena del final del descanso sonó.

A- Debo volver a clase- dije con la cabeza gacha.

R- Te esperaré- dijo en la misma posición. Empecé a seguir a mis compañeros que se adentraban en el edificio. Entonces recordé.

A- ¿Qué tal esa herida?- el chico se paró, se dio la vuelta y se quitó en un ágil movimiento la camiseta, dejando el torso al descubierto. La sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas al ver el cuerpo de Ranma, otra vez. Me fijé en que apenas tenía unas pequeñas marcas donde antes estaban las heridas.

Y- Akane, ¿vienes?

A- Sí, claro- dije siguiéndola, despidiéndome de Ranma con la mano.

Las clases se hicieron eternas, lentas, muy lentas, y apenas podía concentrarme. El sonar del timbre fue una liberación, o al menos eso creía, porque segundos después tenía a todo el alumnado femenino alrededor de mi mesa.

Y- ¿Dónde lo has conocido?

S- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Está libre?

- ¡Cómo va a estar libre! ¿No has oído que es su novio?

A- No es mi novio- aclaré enfadada.

- ¿Podrías presentármelo? ¡Es muy guapo!

- ¡Yo lo vi primero!

- ¿Estáis de broma? ¿Creéis que se fijará en vosotras después de que me vea?

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando noté a mi hermana a mi lado.

N- Chicas, chicas, no hay que pelearse, para empezar tengo unos lotes de 5fotos del desconocido, vestido 1000 yenes, sin camiseta, 2000, ¡Daos prisa! ¡Son totalmente exclusivas! – gritó exhibiéndolas. ¿Cómo podía tener esa cara? Que se aprovechase de mí porque era su hermana podía tener un pase, pero ¿Ranma?

A- Ni lo sueñes- dije arrebatándole más de la mitad de las fotos mientras cogía mi cartera y salía corriendo- no tienes ningún derecho.

N- ¡Son mías! ¡Devuélvemelas!- gritó sin afán por seguirme, mientras una avalancha de féminas me perseguían como locas- Bueno, por ser tú te haré una rebaja, ¡Ya hablaremos en casa!

Sorteé todos los obstáculos como pude, afortunadamente era la chica más rápida de la escuela y les llevaba bastante distancia. A penas había visto el chico en la puerta cuando tomé su mano a toda velocidad, reuniendo un poco de oxígeno para decirle:

A- ¡Sígueme!

R- ¿Pero que es todo esto?- preguntó asustado al ver la masa de chicas que nos perseguían.

A- Tengo algo que ellas quieren, tenemos que correr más, no deben alcanzarnos- dije bastante cansada. La masa iba disminuyendo, pero había algunas chicas muy resistentes.

R- ¡Haber empezado por ahí!- de un rápido movimiento me tomó en brazos y de un saltó acabamos en el tejado de una casa cercana, el chico no se detuvo y continuó corriendo. En sus brazos, mi corazón se aceleró aun más. Tenerle tan cerca de nuevo invadiendo cada uno de mis sentidos…

Se paró en medio de un parque vacío. Lo reconocí, estábamos a un par de manzanas de mi casa.

R- Parece que ya no nos siguen- dijo depositándome en el suelo.

A- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que ha sido rapidez!- dije asombrada de la distancia que habíamos recorrido en tan poco tiempo.

R- ¿Por qué te seguían?- entonces recordé lo que tenía en la mano derecha, no sé porqué pero la escondí en mi espalda.

A- Tengo algo que ellas quieren- dije evitando mirarle, había visto las fotos, con gusto me hubiera quedado con alguna de ellas. Pero, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

R- ¿Es de ellas o tuyo?

A- En realidad es tuyo- dije tendiéndole las fotos. Él las cogió sin entender, al verlas se ruborizó.

R- ¿De dónde demonios…?- preguntó alterado, mirándome acusadoramente.

A- ¿No estarás pensando que son mías, no? ¿Para qué iba a querer yo fotos tuyas?- grité enfadada, la duda ofendía- son de Nabiki, las estaba vendiendo en el instituto.

R- Pero, ¿Cómo…?

A- Ya te dije cómo era Nabiki, de todas maneras no pude cogerle todas.

R- ¿Y todas esas chicas?

A- Querían comprarlas.

R- ¿Por qué?

Me quedé mirándole. Su mirada era de total ingenuidad. ¿Tan iluso era? ¿No se daba cuenta de su físico?

A- Porque…eres guapo- dije en un murmullo.

R- ¿Qué?-dijo fingiendo no haberme oído, cosa que sabía perfectamente había hecho. Me enfadé, estaba jugando conmigo, como siempre.

A-Ya lo has oído- dije echando a andar hacia casa.

R- A ti… ¿También te lo parezco?

Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a contestarle esa pregunta.

A- ¡Oh, sí! No sabría cómo vivir sin ti- dije actuando exageradamente. No le gustó la broma.

R- Vale, vale, no hace falta que hagas el idiota.

A- ¿Me estás llamando idiota?- le encaré enfadada.

R- Yo no te he llamado idiota… ¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que te digo? Yo lo que…- él también estaba enfadado, debí suponer que el tener una conversación normal no duraría mucho.

A- ¿A qué has venido?- mis palabras sonaron llenas de rechazo, de rencor…aunque no lo sentía. Él se desmontó por completo. Desvió la mirada y se alejó, nervioso por la cercanía.

R- ¿No querías verme? Porque entonces…- dijo orgulloso.

A- ¡Hey, tranquilo! No quería decir eso- volvió a la normalidad- solo que… no me lo esperaba.

R- Tú me dijiste que podía verte en verano.

A- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que te presentases aquí de repente.

R- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?- le miré intentando hallar la respuesta en mí misma. Seguía un poco dolida, pero no, no estaba molesta.

A- No- dije intentando esbozar una sonrisa- pero no vuelvas a mentirme.

R- No lo haré- dijo serio, retomando mi mirada.

Era uno de esos momentos que tanto había evitado: la cercanía, la mirada fija, el brillo en sus ojos… Cada vez que él me miraba me sentía débil, muy débil, incapaz de enfrentarme a mis sentimientos a mis emociones…a él. Una pelota chocó contra mis piernas mientras un niño se acercaba a por ella. La tomé, le sonreí y se la di, agradeciendo que hubiera roto aquello, fuera lo que fuera.

A- ¿Qué planes tienes?- dije empezando a andar hacia mi casa

R- ¿Mmm…?- me miró sin entender. Sólo me seguía.

A- No me digas que has venido hasta aquí sin pensar nada.

El chico se paró. Por su mirada pude ver que había acertado.

A- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- dije siguiendo el camino. No podía dejarle allí- Iremos a mi casa, no creo que papá tenga ningún problema en cederte la habitación de invitados.

Me giré a verle, su rostro estaba pálido. Agité una mano frente a su rostro.

A- ¿Ranma? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?

R- Tu padre… ¿Crees que accederá?- en su mirada había miedo, preocupación…

A- Será complicado, deberíamos inventarnos algo- dije cuando estábamos a una manzana del Dojo- ¡podría decirle que eres mi sensei! Mi padre ha visto los avances que he hecho, si le digo que han sido gracias a ti, que eres un artista marcial reconocido…

R- Acabo de ganar un torneo en Kyoto- dijo sin ninguna presunción, algo extraño en él.

A- ¿En serio? ¡Tendrás que contármelo todo!- dije entusiasmada, nunca había podido tomar parte en ninguna competición oficial por culpa de mis estudios, ahora él me podría contar cómo era todo aquello.

N- Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros, hermanita- me giré. En la puerta estaban mi padre y mis dos hermanas.

S- Akane, ¿Quién es este muchacho? ¿De qué os conocéis?- dijo en un tono serio, demasiado para él.

No tuve tiempo de responder, Ranma se adelantó e hizo una breve reverencia.

R- Mi nombre es Ranma Nibunoichi, y soy el sensei de su hija- dijo educadamente- siento no haber anunciado mi visita.

¿Nibunoichi? ¿Por qué no decía su verdadero apellido? Todas aquellas preguntas quedaron atrás cuando vi la sonrisa de mi padre. El plan había funcionado.

Pude ver a Nabiki con una sonrisa haciendo sumas de lo que serían sus futuras ganancias y Kasumi preguntándose si la cena llegaría para todos. Esa era mi extraña familia.

Ranma sonrió confiado al desaparecer mi padre. Y ahora había un miembro más.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8: PREGUNTAS**_

-¿Cuánto quieres por la información?

Me giré y vi a mi hermana apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Nabiki?- esa aparición sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

- Ya te lo he dicho, quiero información, la verdad sobre tu "sensei"- dijo con algo de ironía mientras se sentaba en mi cama y sacaba una grabadora.

-No tengo nada que decir- dije volviendo a mis libros, tenía mucho que estudiar y tampoco tenía ganas de contarle nada.

-Vamos, Akane, nunca tienes relación con ningún chico, y de repente aparece uno que dice ser tu sensei y se aloja en nuestra casa, no me dirás que no es extraño.

- Ya lo has oído, es mi sensei, es uno de los mejores artistas marciales que he conocido.

- ¿Y no hay nada más?- me giré para mirarla- Akane, sé que eres inmune a todo eso de los hombres, pero tu "sensei" es uno de los tíos más atractivos que he visto en mi vida.

Volví a mirar mis apuntes intentando esconder mi sonrojo. Ella también se había dado cuenta, pero claro, era algo obvio.

- No me había fijado- mentí.

- Eso es algo que no me puedo creer, hermanita, ni siquiera viniendo de ti- se acercó a mí y metió su cara entre mi cuaderno y la mía- no puedo creer que no te hayas fijado en ese cuerpazo, además estoy segura que lo has visto de primera mano, sino ¿cómo sabías lo de la herida?

Solté el lápiz, quedándome sin respuesta mientras mis mejillas delataban más de lo que yo deseaba.

- Estaba con él cuando lo hirieron- la sonrisa de mi hermana se ampliaba a medida que mi estado de inseguridad aumentaba.

- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? ¿Cómo le conociste? ¿De dónde es? ¿Tiene novia?

- Si tanto interés tienes ¿por qué no le preguntas a él?- le dije enojada.

- Lo haré, hermanita, lo haré- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, dando por finalizado su interrogatorio- pero me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira, y eso me dice, que hay algo más de lo que decís- se giró por última vez en la puerta- pero no te preocupes, que lo averiguaré.

Oí sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo. "Me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira". ¿Qué quería decir Nabiki con esas palabras? No lo sabía, pero debía hablar con Ranma lo antes posible: debíamos crear una historia creíble antes de la cena. Dejé el cuaderno sobre la mesa y me dirigí hacia la habitación de invitados. Aquello se me hacía muy extraño.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Había colado. No creía que la familia de Akane se tragase esa mentira, pero lo habían hecho, y estaba allí, en el cuarto de invitados, colocando el poco equipaje que había traído. Todo se había descontrolado. Había venido sólo con una intención: lograr que Akane me perdonase. Había sido un idiota en no pensar en nada más, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Desde nuestra fría despedida no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella. Había tenido miedo de perder a la única persona que consideraba sincera simplemente por una mentira. Una mentira que ya había desaparecido. Ranko ya no existía. Mi estúpido padre por fin había hecho una cosa bien en su vida y había logrado traer mi cura. Ambos lloraron al ver que nunca más sería una mujer, lágrimas de felicidad por recuperar mi honor. ¿Mi honor? Esbocé una mueca, ellos me lo habían quitado incluso antes de que naciese con su vergonzante comportamiento. Cuando estreché la mano de Soun Tendo, me encontré con un hombre íntegro, honrado, seguro de sí mismo...pero triste, con una expresión vacía que sólo desaparecía ante la contemplación de sus hijas. Mi familia era el motivo, mientras estuviese aquí intentaría compensarles de alguna forma. Eran una buena familia, de eso no cabía duda. Algún día tendría que decirles...

Unos golpes en la puerta cortaron mis pensamientos.

- Adelante.

Akane deslizó la puerta lentamente. No esperaba que fuese ella. Su semblante serio me indicó que había algo que tratar. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó frente a mí a la manera tradicional. Pude observar pequeños cambios en ella: su tez ligeramente bronceada, su cabello algo más claro, su ropa más ligera que insinuaba...

-Tenemos que hablar.

Nunca me habían gustado esas palabras, no solían continuar con nada bueno.

Nabiki ha empezado a hacerme preguntas.

¿De qué tipo?

Cosas sobre cómo nos conocimos, sobre quién eres...mi hermana no es tonta.

¿No sería más sencillo decirles la verdad?

¿Eso crees, Nibunoichi?

Supe que tenía razón, si contábamos la verdad, lo primero sería mi apellido y entonces...noté como mis manos temblaban, agarré fuertemente mis piernas intentando calmar el temblor. Ella no debía saber la verdad. Nunca, porque otra mentira significaría...

- ¿Qué sugieres?

Tenemos que crear una historia, algo convincente, que mezcle la verdad con la mentira.

Creí que no te gustaban las mentiras- dije irónicamente, intentando que ella también se tranquilizase, la notaba muy tensa.

Esto es distinto, si mi padre descubre que estuve sola contigo en esa casa...

¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender lo que ella sugería. Noté como se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

No seas tonto, ya sabes lo que suele pasar cuando un chico y una chica se quedan solos, mi padre es muy tradicional...-para cuando levantó la mirada mi rostro estaba a cinco centímetros del de ella.

¿Qué se supone que pasa? Tú y yo estamos solos- dije mirándola firmemente a los ojos. Ella abrió los labios intentando decir algo que nunca fue pronunciado. Noté cómo el corazón me palpitaba rápido, muy rápido, al estar de nuevo cerca de ella, de su presencia, de su aroma...era más bonita de lo que recordaba. Mis ojos bajaron hasta sus labios, hipnotizados, y mi cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse, rompiendo la distancia.

Noté el suave roce que no duró ni un segundo al abrirse la puerta de repente. Cada uno estábamos en una punta de la habitación.

Vaya, vaya, ¿He interrumpido algo?- preguntó Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa. Miré a Akane de reojo y vi como la chica se levantaba aparentemente normal pero algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué quieres, Nabiki?

Kasumi dice que la cena está lista, pero quizá vosotros prefiráis quedaos aquí- dijo esta vez mirándome a mí. No pude aguantar la mirada de la castaña.

- Me cambio y ahora mismo bajo- dije dirigiéndome a la cómoda donde había colocado mis cosas.

- ¿Y Akane se quedará a "ayudarte"?- Akane pasó por al lado de su hermana ignorándola- mmm...parece que alguien está de mal humor...- dijo cantando mientras cerraba la puerta.

En cuanto desaparecieron di un golpe a la cómoda. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Eso había sido un beso? ¿Por qué? Tomé una camisa china blanca sin mangas y me la puse, hacía calor, o al menos eso parecía. Al pasar frente a un espejo vi la estúpida sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios. Ella no se había apartado.

-¿Qué diablos me está pasando?- murmuré mientras salía de mi habitación y reunía el valor para estar frente a toda la familia. Solo esperaba que sus padres no le hubiesen seguido y que no descubriesen donde estaba, porque si ellos aparecían, todo esto desaparecería para siempre. Sería un recuerdo. Un bonito recuerdo.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y me oculté en el baño. Sabía que Nabiki me seguiría y era el único lugar en el que no me interrumpiría. Mis piernas temblorosas cedieron ante mi peso dejándome en el suelo. Me llevé la mano a los labios. ¿Me había besado? Recordaba difícilmente los segundos anteriores, pero estaba segura de haber visto ese tono zafiro que tanto me asustaba. Todo había sido demasiado rápido y en cambio en su memoria cada paso aparecía a cámara lenta. No, no había sido tan rápido. Podía haberlo evitado, sin embargo me quedé expectante, viendo como a cada segundo él estaba más cerca, hasta notar...

La pregunta era, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Tenía práctica en evitar ese tipo de cosas, Kuno lo había intentado un millón de veces y a mucha más velocidad, nunca lo había logrado, y en cambio él... Tú le dejaste, tú también querías que te besase. Aquella respuesta de mi subconsciente me desconcertó haciendo que me sonrojase violentamente. No tenía ninguna lógica, ningún sentido, ¿Por qué iba a desear que me besase? Era un chico. A mí no me gustaban los chicos.

"Me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira". Las palabras de Nabiki se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué Ranma sentía algo por mí? Eso era algo imposible, siempre me insultaba, era brusco, era un idiota...La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, de aquel abrazo en la cabaña, de aquel momento en el parque...

-Akane, ¿Estás bien? Te estamos esperando para cenar- dijo Kasumi al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ahora mismo voy- dije levantándome y acercándome al espejo, observé por unos segundos la estúpida expresión que se había formado en mi rostro. Me eché agua fría en el rostro, arreglándolo un poco. Me sequé e instintivamente me coloqué bien el cabello y la ropa que llevaba. Sonreí. Por primera vez había actuado realmente como una chica.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas noches, siento el retraso- dijo Akane al entrar, sin mirar a ninguno. Tomó asiento a mi lado y observó desinteresada la comida. Yo la observaba de reojo, hasta que me di cuenta que Nabiki no se había perdido ni uno de mis movimientos y sonreía con esa sonrisa suya.

No pasa nada, hija, ¿Estás muy liada con los exámenes?- preguntó Soun amablemente.

Sí, pero no hay problema, papá, he llevado el curso al día así que creo que me irá bien- respondió mirando a su padre.

Me alegra saberlo, tu hermana podría seguir tu ejemplo- dijo echando una mirada enojada a Nabiki.

¡Ay, papá! Ya sabes que a mí se me dan mejor los negocios que estudiar, de todas maneras hace un mes nos dejaste claro que Akane sería la heredera de todo esto, ella es la que debe desarrollar su carrera, por nosotras no te preocupes, Kasumi se casará con Tofu y yo buscaré algun rico millonario para casarme- dijo totalmente seria.

¡Nabiki! No deberías hablar del matrimonio tan a la ligera- le regañó Kasumi- además, Ono no me ha dicho nada todavía- dijo sonrojada.

Mire a Kasumi y tuve la sensación que el hombre del que hablaban era del que Akane le había hablado aquella noche. La miré de reojo. No parecía afectada.

El doctor Tofu es un buen hombre, me gustaría mucho que formase parte de esta familia, asi que si así lo deseas tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Gracias papá- dijo la mayor mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Respecto a ti, Nabiki, no deberías darle tanta importancia al dinero, no es lo más importante, me conformo con que sea un hombre bueno y trabajador.

-¡Pues quédate tú con ese que yo me quedo con el millonario!- dijo entre risas, su padre la miró intentando buscar las palabras para reprocharle algo, pero conocía demasiado bien a su hija y sabía que aquello sería inútil.

¿Y tú, Akane?- a la chica se le cayeron los palillos. Toda la comida había permanecido silenciosa, intentando pasar desapercibida en aquella conversación.

-Yo...soy demasiado joven para esas cosas papá- dijo sin levantar la vista de su plato. Su actitud era extraña incluso para ella.

- Akane, sé que no te he expresado antes mi opinión sobre éste tema, pero creo que deberías saber que como heredera del Dojo deberías continuar con la tradición familiar- dijo con semblante serio.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, papá?- noté cómo se tensaba y estrujaba con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones.

Debes casarte con un hombre fuerte y darle un heredero al dojo.

¿Qué?- gritó levantándose de la mesa.

Akane, sientate- le dijo su hermana mayor.

¿Que me siente? ¿Has escuchado lo que acaba de decir?- preguntó chillando. Nunca la había visto tan alterada. Asustaba- No tengo intención de casarme, papá, soy capaz de llevar el dojo yo sola.

Akane, eres muy buena en las artes, pero...eres una mujer- dijo el señor Tendo intentando conservar la calma. Parecía que todo aquello era algo que se esperaba.

¿Una mujer? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Tú me dijiste que eso no importaba, que tenía cualidades para ser la mejor, he vencido a todos los hombres que me han desafiado...¿No es eso suficiente para ti?- dijo con voz orgullosa aunque temblorosa. Su mano pendía a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, era tan fácil apretarla y darle a entender que alguien la apoyaba... pero no podía, no de momento.

Cuando ellos vengan...todo lo que tú sabes...no será suficiente, hija- miró decidido a su hija pequeña- su heredero es un hombre, si ellos te ganan...todo esto sería suyo y tú...te quedarías sin nada. No puedo permitirlo, tienes que casarte, necesitas a alguien que te proteja...

¿Por qué no confias en mí? Estoy harta de oír hablar de ellos, papá, ellos quizá nunca aparezcan y tú quieres, que...que me case, que dependa de un hombre...no soy tan débil, papá, lucharé hasta el último segundo- era un artista marcial, no cabía duda, aquella chica lo llevaba dentro y su padre estaba intentando matar su espíritu. Ellos. ¿Se estaban refiriendo a su familia? Entonces Akane ya lo sabía todo, aunque al parecer, su padre no le había dicho nuestro nombre.

Soun Tendo se levantó y abrazó a su hija pequeña.

-Eso es lo que temo, no quiero que seas tú la que luche, no quiero perderte a ti también- aquellas palabras...Soun temía que aquel duelo acabase con su hija y prefería que otro luchase por el honor de su familia, a pesar de que pudiese perderlo todo de nuevo. El amor por su familia superaba cualquier cosa. Noté como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos y me las tragué como haría cualquier hombre. No supe cuando mis labios empezaron a hablar.

No se preocupe por eso, me ofrezco para entrenarla todo el tiempo que deseen como pago por su hospitalidad- todas las miradas de la familia se volvieron hacia mí, no pude evitar sentirme nervioso.

¿No sería más fácil que te casases con ella?-oí la voz de Nabiki a mis espaldas. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

¡Nabiki!- le llamó la atención Tendo, el hombre soltó a su hija pequeña y se sentó frente a mí haciendo una breve reverencia- sería un honor para mi familia que usted entrenase a mi hija- el hombre levantó la cabeza e hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Miré a Akane que nos contemplaba a ambos. Al cruzarse nuestras miradas se ruborizó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Akane!- llamó su hermana mayor.

- No te lo tomes a mal, Akane es muy temperamental, estoy segura de que ella también te está muy agradecida- dijo Soun Tendo con una sonrisa agradecida en sus labios.

Miré la puerta por la que la peliazul acababa de desaparecer y dudé. Cada vez me metía más en la boca del lobo, un solo paso en falso y...todo acabaría.


	9. Chapter 9

Wola!

Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis, gomen nasai por el retraso!

_**CAPITULO 9: CALOR**_

No podía dormir. Daba vueltas en el futón. No me había atrevido a ir a hablar con ella. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué quería ayudarla? ¿Qué éramos amigos? Muy bien Saotome, ¿Y cómo vas a explicarle lo del beso? Me senté, permaneciendo a oscuras: era incapaz de explicarlo, al menos de momento. Suspiré. La noche era calurosa y mi mente no me permitía dormir, había sido un día muy largo desde que salí de casa temprano, y aun así, mi cuerpo no se sentía cansado. Decidí ir a entrenar un poco, aquello siempre ayudaba. Me puse unos pantalones. La camiseta de tirantes estaba sudada, pero ¿para que cambiarla? En cuanto empezase a entrenar estaría igual. Salí por la ventana al jardín, evitando el ruido de las puertas que podrían despertar a la familia Tendo.

Me dirigí al dojo que unas horas antes me había mostrado el señor Tendo amablemente. Había luz. Seguramente nos la habríamos dejado dada. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí cuidadosamente, era más pesada de lo que parecía. Los ruidos de lucha hicieron que no la abriese del todo y mirase desde fuera. Era Akane.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó la chica rompiendo un montón de ladrillos. Empezó a dar golpes al aire, totalmente concentrada, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me dediqué a contemplarla apoyado en la puerta, había mejorado. Pero para mi mente y mi cuerpo las artes habían pasado a un lugar secundario, bastante alejadas de los shorts y la camiseta de tirantes que ocupaban el primer lugar. Sus largas piernas completamente a la vista y una camiseta ajustada que transmitía a la perfección las formas que ocultaba. Noté que el calor aumentaba. Aquello iba a ser una tortura, entrenarla y concentrarme iba a ser…complicado. Una dulce tortura. Se paró. Tomó una botella de agua y bebió sin cuidado, provocando que parte de ella cayese por su camiseta. Noté calor, mucho calor. ¿Qué diablos te pasa Ranma? ¿Cuando empezaste a verla como una mujer? Es tu amiga, es tu amiga, es…

- ¿Ranma?- preguntó la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta. Descubierto.

- Sí, soy yo, espero no haberte asustado, no podía dormir y…-noté un nudo formarse en mi garganta, venía hacia mí, sonrojada, sudada, mojada…Contrólate Saotome, contrólate. Sólo ruega porque no te sonría.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?- dijo sorprendida.

-Mmm…no podía dormir- dije apartando la vista de ella.

- ¿Por el calor?- retorné la vista e hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- ¿Venías a entrenar?

-Sí- dije evitándola mientras me dirigía al muñeco de entrenamiento que tenía- ¿Alguien en particular?- dije señalándolo, había una cara muy mal dibujada.

- Nadie en especial, la persona adecuada en cada momento- dijo mirando el muñeco.

- ¿Tu padre?- me atreví a preguntar. La chica apretó los puños y su cuerpo se tensó.

- Sí- dijo golpeando el muñeco duramente y quedándose en esa posición. De repente reaccionó, se puso recta y me hizo una pequeña inclinación- lo siento, no deberíamos haberte metido en esto.

-No importa, fui yo el que me ofrecí- dije posando una mano en su hombro. Primer contacto, primer escalofrío. La cosa empezaba bien.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que descalificarme en lo que hago?

- No creo que sea así, Akane, tu padre sólo está preocupado por ti, quiere protegerte- intenté calmarla, su voz temblaba, estaba a punto de derrumbarse…y no podía verla llorar, sino tendría que abrazarla, que protegerla…

- ¿Protegerme? ¿Y un hombre es la solución para todo?- cayó de rodillas en el suelo- sé que tenía que haber sido un chico, se que él quería un heredero varón…he pasado toda mi vida entrenando, intentando cubrir su decepción de que fuese mujer, de que su heredero no transmitiese su apellido…intentando que estuviese orgulloso de mí- levantó la mirada, vidriosa, hundida, pero resistiéndose a llorar.

- Akane, lo está- dije agachándome a su altura- hay muy pocas mujeres que hayan alcanzado tu nivel en las artes.

- Pero no es suficiente- murmuró.

- Akane- dije llamándola para que me mirase- tu padre está orgulloso de ti, creeme. Después de que te has ido no ha aparado de alabarte y disculparte ante mí, sus ojos brillan cuando hablan de ti.

- ¿Entonces por qué?- me agarró por la camiseta- ¿Por qué me tengo que casar?

Me encontré incapaz de contestarla, y la sola idea de que perteneciese a otro hombre…

- Vamos a entrenar.

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Entrenar?- le pregunté.

- No quieres casarte, ¿verdad?- me dijo levantándose del suelo- si eres más fuerte que tu prometido no tendrás que casarte, ¿verdad?- su sonrisa suave, amable, comprensiva.

- Puede que…tengas razón- sonreí abiertamente, él me dio la espalda. Aquella era la solución, si seguía invicta, no habría boda. Corrí emocionada a agradecérselo, choqué con su espalda- gracias, Ranma- dije en un susurro.

-De nada- murmuró con su rostro aun oculto- además, creo que ningún chico querría casarse con una mujer más fuerte que él.

- Quizá nunca me case- murmuré. Él se giró.

- Algún día aparecerá alguien, Tendo, te hará temblar de pies a cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- tan sólo reza porque él sea más fuerte que tú.

- Que tu orgullo masculino esté por los cielos, no quiere decir que todos sean como tú- dije devolviéndole esa sonrisa. Baka. Eso ya me ha pasado, y él es más fuerte que yo. Me di la vuelta sonrojándome violentamente, ¿Aquello lo había pensado yo? El beso. Él no había dicho nada. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Él había sido el que me lo había dado, ¿Qué se supone que tocaba ahora? ¿Esperar? ¿Dar un paso? Giré un poco la cabeza y le vi de pie observándome. Me fijé en su camiseta sudada y en los pantalones que con el sudor se habían pegado a sus piernas transmitiendo la fuerza de sus músculos. ¡Oh, por favor! Que no se quede ahí parado.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de casarte Tendo?- dijo tomando postura de ataque- haré que seas de las mejores, pero será difícil, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Es un reto?- pregunté tomando una postura defensiva.

-Tómatelo como quieras- dijo sin retirar la postura- haré que seas casi tan buena como yo.

- ¿Y por qué casi?- dije enarcando una ceja.

- Admitámoslo Tendo- una sonrisa arrogante- eso es imposible.

- Eso lo veremos- dije atacándole. No iba a perder la oportunidad de ser la mejor. Porque si no lo era, perdería mi libertad, me perdería a mi misma, y era un precio demasiado alto que no estaba dispuesta a pagar.

------------------------------------------------------

Me desperté con ligeras punzadas en las piernas y brazos.

-Genial, agujetas- dije quitándome la sábana de encima mientras me estiraba en la cama. Miré el reloj. Las doce. Me levanté de golpe mientras mi cuerpo crujió. Era demasiado tarde para salir a correr y mi cuerpo tampoco me lo permitiría. Amanecía cuando me metía en la cama.

-¿Noche intensa, hermanita?- dijo Nabiki entrando en mi cuarto sin llamar.

- ¿No puedes llamar a la puerta?- pregunté enojada arrojándole la almohada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes a tu sensei escondido en el armario?- dijo abriendo las puertas de éste de par en par.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de decir tonterías?- dije cerrándolo de golpe- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Qué mal humor, hermanita!- sonrió mientras se sentaba en mi cama desecha- ya se sabe: noches alegres, mañanas tristes.

- Te lo diré por última vez, Nabiki, ¿Qué quieres?- dije elevando la voz.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo mi padre asomándose por la puerta que Nabiki había dejado abierta.

- ¡Jo, papá! Yo sólo había venido a avisar a Akane-chan que Yuka había llamado y que se pasaría por aquí en una hora- dijo con cara de inocente.

- ¿Qué?- tenía tantas cosas que hacer antes…tendría que posponerlo hasta la noche- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes, Nabiki?

- Tú no me has dejado, Akane- dijo guiñándome un ojo apartado de la visión de nuestro padre. Siempre igual.

- Akane…- llamó mi padre temeroso. Me giré a mirarle.

- Sólo aceptaré a aquel que sea capaz de vencerme cuando acabe el entrenamiento- tomé aire- es la única condición que pongo- mi padre sonrió e hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ranma contigo y tus amigas? Se aburrirá mucho en casa sin nada que hacer, además podéis enseñarle parte de la ciudad.

- Es una salida de chicas, no creo que Ran…

- ¡Qué buena idea, Nabiki!- dijo mi padre entusiasmado- es bueno que pases tiempo con Ranma-kun, al fin y al cabo él te está haciendo el favor de entrenarte.

- Y os lleváis muy bien, ¿no?- preguntó con sonrisa burlona- ayer cuando entré en su cuarto…

- Está bien, está bien, cuando me vista iré a preguntárselo- dije empujándolos fuera de mi habitación.

- Kasumi os preparará el desayuno en seguida- oí la voz de mi padre detrás de la puerta. Suspiré. ¿Cómo explicarles que no era tan fácil? Pero si no hubiese accedido Nabiki hubiera hablado de más, a saber que hubiese dicho mi padre. Al menos ella no sabía nada de la cabaña, sino quién sabe lo que tendría que hacer para que no dijese nada.

El calor no había cedido, me puse unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta que se ataba al cuello. Era lo más fresco que había en mi armario. Me hice una coleta alta. Contemplé mi imagen en el espejo. ¿Mostraba demasiado? Umm…no, era verano, aquello era normal. ¿Qué pensaría Ranma al verme?

- Baka- murmuré para mí misma mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación de invitados. Pegué el oído. No se oía nada. Di unos golpes en la madera de la puerta. Nada. El tiempo escaseaba. Toqué con más fuerza. La respuesta fue la misma. ¿Se había levantado ya? Deslicé lentamente la puerta- ¿Ranma?

El chico yacía sobre la el futón totalmente deshecho, en posición fetal hacia la puerta. Su aspecto era angelical. No pude evitar sonreir, se veía muy bien así. Resultaba inofensivo. Miré a lo largo del pasillo, ni rastro de algun miembro de mi familia. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué. Noté cómo a cada paso que daba mi cuerpo se tensaba. Me senté de rodillas a su lado y miré su rostro, buscando una respuesta, una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría. Pero de nuevo me equivoqué.

Pensando en qué sentía, en qué éramos, en cómo seguir comportándome…no me di cuenta del brazo que se cernió sobre mí. En una acción inconsciente, sumido en su sueño, Ranma se había girado y había cogido lo primero que tenía a mano…a mí.

En un primer momento me quedé quieta, incapaz de saber que hacer, esperaba que al notar mi peso el despertase y me soltase. Pero aquello no sucedió. Su respiración contra mi mejilla…sólo el reflejo de poner los brazos para evitar la caída había evitado la repetición de lo del día anterior. El beso. Miré sus labios. Estaba sonriendo, debía estar teniendo un sueño agradable. Lo de ayer…lo que había sentido… ¿Había sido real? Ahora podía comprobarlo, nadie más lo sabría. Necesitaba entenderlo, si aquello era cierto tantas cosas cambiarían… No debía pensarlo mucho, él pronto despertaría, así que lo hice.

Le besé.

---------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en la tina. ¿Qué hacía allí? Se sentía bien, el agua estaba caliente, algo que seguía apreciando aunque ya no estuviese la maldición. Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del baño.

- Estoy bañándome, dame diez minutos más- dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello era realmente relajante. Oí la puerta deslizarse lentamente mientras una silueta se dejaba ver entre el vapor. Era una figura femenina. A medida que se acercaba, mi cuerpo empezó a responder, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Akane Tendo estaba ante mí envuelta en una pequeña toalla- A…akane?

- ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?- dijo en un tono de voz dulce y avergonzado. Aquello hizo que me imaginación volase por un sin fin de escenas que no eran aptas para menores. Intenté tranquilizarme.

- ¿Quieres bañarte? Tranquila, me pongo la toalla y te dejo…- alargué mi mano cogiendo la toalla enrollándola rápidamente a mi cintura. Una mano se poso sobre las mías. Levanté la mirada encontrándome con la chica de pie en la tina. Sin previo aviso me abrazó.

- Quédate conmigo- susurró contra mi pecho. Noté su cuerpo pegado al mío, separado por aquella fina toalla. Notaba su calor, su olor, cada una de las formas de su cuerpo. La abracé con fuerza, asegurándome que no era un espejismo- Ranma- dijo en un suspiro.

Me separé un poco y vi su cara sonrojada, alojando a una tierna sonrisa. Ella alargó las manos hacia mi rostro, intentando acercarme al suyo, cerró los ojos y yo los cerré también…Akane…Akane…sus labios tan dulces como los pude notar aquella vez, tan inexpertos…

Abrí los ojos buscando la mirada de la chica. La luz parecía apagada. Yo estaba tumbado. Era la habitación de invitados. ¿Había sido un sueño? El peso sobre mí seguía y mis labios…miré el rostro con los ojos cerrados, ¿Eso era real? ¿Seguía siendo un sueño?

-¿Akane?- logré preguntar rompiendo el beso. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe y se separó bruscamente, haciéndome quitar el brazo que la envolvía. Su rostro sonrojado miraba el suelo. Me pellizque el brazo. Dolía. Había sido un sueño. Pero aquello era real. Akane estaba en mi habitación. Me había besado. ¿Qué actitud debía tomar ahora?

Sonreí de medio lado. No era tan bueno como el sueño, pero era un inicio.

Y aquí van todas las contestaciones a las reviews q debía:

Meli-chan: gracias por el apoyo que me has mostrado siempre en mis fics, se agradece mucho, ah! El otro día me leí de un tirón tu fic el colgante (hasta donde has publicado) y me gusta mucho, sigue asi! A ver si nos encontramos más por el Messenger y asi.

Ades: creo que al final no te agregue a mi msn, pero es que antes no tenia Internet en casa y era un palo, siempre estoy abierta a ideas y cambios para mejorar, asi que si los tienes dime, ok? Tus consejos me sirvieron de mucho, te estare esperando

Deltha: al final no hemos hablado, pero si sigues teniendo ideas aquí estoy,ok?

Uzziel: me alegro que te guste, no es que quiera abandonarla, cuando no hay inspiración ni tiempo...es lo que pasa

Daniela: gracias por tu apoyo!

Jade Saotome: como ves llego la inspiración, aunque no se si es lo que esperabais, intentaremos seguir adelante! Gracias!

Firmamento negro: me pasaste muchos de tus animos con tu entusiasmo, muchas gracias! Me encanta la gente tan entusiasta, lamento hacerlos cortos, pero es que sino no publico nunca

Engel: claro que tus sugerencias no molestan! A mi también me parece que así Ranma es más real. Sigue opinando, bueno o malo, las criticas son lo que ayuda a mejorar

Gech-san: espero que te guste lo que va hasta ahora, muchas gracias!

guada5683: te sigue gustando? Espero q si, me alegro que te guste tanto

vivian Alejandra: gracias por apoyarme con todos mis fics, y viva los ranmamaniacos!

dupi-chan: gracias, nadie me había llamado grosa, ja,ja,ja! Me encanta esa forma de hablar, espero que disfrutes leyendo! Gracias

Natsu-chibiatack: actualizo lo mas rápido q puedo, gracias x el apoyo!

Sokoe: crees q no he perdido la esencia?mmm, yo a veces lo dudo y eso me preocupa, me alegra que lo veas así, gracias! Sí, lenta soy un rato

Dady: muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el nuevo capi

Yuni: ya ves un poco que esta pasando con ellos, no? Q te parece? Espero q te guste, y tranquila, Ranma es el prota, nada le puede pasar (o eso creo)

Y creo que ya estais todos, me duele la cabeza de hacer tantas inclinaciones, asi que una ultima: ARIGATO GOZAIMASU a todos. Esto me pasa por no ir haciéndolo en cada capitulo! Soy un desastre! A partir de ahora lo llevaré al día...aghhh...a quien intento engañar? Hasta el siguiente capi!


End file.
